The Stone Hearted Princess
by Queen
Summary: A story not of the Old Silver Millennium, but of the Old Earth, told through the eyes of one whose place in destiny was not as expected.... (complete)
1. Childhood's Hour 1

Before you start reading "The Stone Hearted Princess" I thought it would be best if I elaborated on a few things.

First, "The Stone Hearted Princess" is strictly manga based. I've used very little of the anime in this fic, mainly to fill in 'gaps'. There are some differences between the anime and manga. For example, in the Old Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity commits suicide after Endymion is killed. There is no 'whirlwind' that tears them apart. Also, the people of the Earth revolt against the people of the Moon.

I read the Chix Comix/Pocket Mixx manga. The Old Silver Millennium is described as a 'happy time.' If the solar system was so happy under Queen Serenity's rule, why would the people revolt? Also, love between the Earth and the Moon was supposed to be forbidden. Why? If everything was so 'happy' why 'forbidden'?

In SuperS 4, Nephrenia says (in a flashback) to Queen Serenity, "You too have come from another galaxy. We share the same origin." So the Moon Kingdom was not originally from this solar system.

Finally, there is the eternal (and possibly infernal!) question of 'Whatever happened to Sailor Earth?' Admit it, you've wondered. There's dozens of different Sailor Earths in fanfic. No, no one will be shouting "Earth Prism/Star/Planet/Crystal/Cosmic/Crisis/Eternal Power! Make-up!"

But this fic _will_ go into one possible reason as to what happened to her, and why there isn't one. (and a very odd reason it is, too...!) I've always wondered what was going on on the Old Earth during the Old Silver Millennium. Very little is said of it. So, here's my version. That said, on with the show!

-Queen

* * *

_The Stone-Hearted Princess_

_Childhood's Hour_

_Part 1-_

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were- I have not seen_

_As others saw- I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I lov'd, I lov'd alone._

_Then- in my childhood- in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life- was drawn_

_From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still:_

_From the torrent, or the fountain,_

_From the red cliff of the mountain,_

_From the sun that round me roll'd_

_In its autumn tint of gold-_

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it pass'd me flying by-_

_From the thunder and the storm,_

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view._

-'_Alone_', by Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

On the threat of a fit of fury, my maids had hustled out of my room. I didn't want to be interrupted, and if any of them saw me, I would have been scolded until I fell asleep. I am sitting on the ledge of my balcony, with my feet dangling off the side, trailing. It was several long meters to the garden below. I hate it when people tell me what to do, and at the moment, I have decided to hate everyone. Of course, I know it won't last, but still.

I was called, (thank the Earth Mother) out of my grammar lessons. I sprinted out of there like one of the rockets we set off at father's last birthday. Professor Futotta was left to blubbering at the interruption.

My parents were in the Great Hall, awaiting my arrival. Father looked grim, but mother seemed to be fluttering between something akin to hope and wariness. That of course, made me feel nervous. Father was usually fairly upbeat, and mother...well, mother was a very precise woman. I'm not sure how else to describe her. She was very exact and orderly. To see her wringing her hands alarmed me.

"Father?" I looked between the two of them. "Mother?"

"Sit, please," father commanded me, gesturing at the sofa. I folded my arms. I think it best to take news standing up. You can react all the more quickly that way. "You have been to the Royal Palace."

Um...I thought about that. Oh yes. Last year. I nodded.

"You have been taught about our family's history, and are aware of your duties as the daughter of the House of Dowan."

I was getting nervous. Why the duty lecture? Was some dignitary coming?

"You are aware of the Queen's situation."

Situation? Which situation? I thought about it a moment. Gaia was the third of that name of the Chiba lineage. Four generations ago, Queen Rhea II had a second son, my several times great-grandfather, on my father's side. Our blood was of the highest nobility, and we had much honor among the people. There were few nobles who did not carry the Chiba blood in their veins, but few of them were as affluent as our family. We were strong.

"You are aware that the eldest daughter of the Queen takes her place at her death?"

I knew all of this. I may be young, but I paid attention when I was told our family's history.

"You know that the Queen has only a son."

Blinking, I tried to remember. After a few moments, a dark haired head popped into view. I wrinkled my nose. But I was sure. That was the idiot who had tried to push me out of his royal way. I nearly fell. Rude. So, being me and showing him I would not tolerate that sort of thing, I gave him a nice, pretty black eye.

"Yeah," I folded my arms.

My parents apparently did not like the look.

"The one who weds this boy will become the new Queen of the Earth, when Gaia goes to the Goddess. And this morning, it has been decided. You are to be betrothed to the young Prince Endymion."

I lived up to my reputation of throwing fits, shrieking in hell-spawned fury. I was perfectly aware of my nannies nickname of the "Bansidhe" for me. That, or more simply, "The Unholy Terror." But who could blame me? I was twelve, fiery tempered and very, very mad. I had no ambition to be Queen of anything, much less the whole blasted planet. Glorious the title may sound, but I read my history books. Queens sit at home, conduct business, hold ditzy balls, and let others have all the fun. Marrying Endymion was the least of my problems, a thorn as that would be. What do husbands and wives do anyway? There was always such a fuss over weddings. And I hated wearing dresses, much less long, fluffy white ones with big, equally fluffy white bows. Mother stopped having me put in pink lace when I began to deliberately wreck it when I went out. Besides, I hate pink. I'm not much for dressing up, but I do at least try to look decent. Pink makes me look sallow.

Sallow. That's an interesting word, isn't it? I read it in a book last week. But sallow it is, so I stay away from it. Olive skin and a mass of wavy, dark black hair simply does not go well with the girliest of girly colors.

So, now I am spending my self-appointed time-out on my balcony ledge, trying not to think of ways to run away or kill people. Of course, this was silly, both running away and killing. Like I'd ever do a thing like that.

Queen. Did anyone ask me? No, of course not. That would be sensible. Queen of Earth. Me. Ha. Who said I wanted such a job? Duty. They always play that card when its something no one else wants to do.

I was still annoyed, and had screamed myself out. Duty and honor. This was supposed to be duty and honor. I sighed. Well, duty and honor were never supposed to be easy.

I crossed my legs at the ankles, closed my eyes and felt the light on my eyelids. "Goddess, give me strength," I prayed feverently. As a daughter of the Earth, our Goddess was the world we lived on. Not some distant, wispy figure like those Moon people. They had the same Queen for centuries, and claimed to be gods. For the last thousand years and more the Moon kingdom and the Earth had waged a cold war, speaking little, loving less. They claimed to protect us. We never asked for their protection. We were strong.

"Goddess, send me the knowledge to get out of this. Or at least...the strength to carry my destiny though."

I had been chosen for my noble blood. Close enough to the throne, far enough to be proper. Agewise, I was perfect. Perhaps duty was bred into me. It was an interesting thought, to see myself with a crown on my brows, leading the Earth. But then the endless parade of dignitaries marched across the map of my mind, and I shuddered, opening my eyes. In two weeks I was moving to Thymos.

The people of Earth are, to say the least, innovative. My family's lands are lush and green, wild and with stony fortresses called duns, that dot the hillsides where they are most useful and defensive. Traveling via skyship over the lands and sea, the greenery changes and grows more sparse. The forts are no longer tall and foreboding, but graceful and elegant. Watching out the tiny porthole window, I miss the stout walls of Caer Sidi already. I had pouted, griped, whined, complained, bitched, thrown more fits and screamed, breaking a new set of dishes, several mirrors and managed to succeed in tearing apart the fluffy white dress that they had tried to make me wear. Unfortunately, they had been successful. I was in it, tatters and all. Well, I'd show them, of course. Now that the skyship was banking, I stood up, brushed myself off and conducted myself in the most queenly manner I could. I had, however, undone the intricate bunwork on my head. Nothing like having a head full of dumplings. Pretty, but annoying. I preferred my hair long, like the goddesses of the earth and sky, like Epona, who rode the wind.

So, head high, I descended the steps to the floor, spidering my hand on the rail, looking out over the servants that had come to greet me. There were only three, but I didn't let my disappointment show. I would be meeting other people soon enough.

"Lady," the first bowed.

"What is your name?"

He blinked. Ha. I'd set him off. Servants don't get asked questions like that much. Personally, I couldn't figure out why. Shouldn't a person prove their intelligence or stupidity first?

"Grass, my lady."

"And you two?"

The woman and man exchanged looks. "Wheat," she replied, and gestured at the man. "Maize."

I looked them over. They were obviously from the region, wearing the lighter, floaty costuming that caught breezes. I was dying in the brocade. Ugh.

"I will freshen up before meeting the Queen."

"Yes, my lady."

They were still looking me over, I could tell. Nothing like a princess in royal rags. "I will require something more suitable to wear. In...green. A very dark green."

"Of course," Grass replied.

Good. Now we were getting somewhere.

I squeezed out my hair, and brushed it out as best I could. The trio had returned, brandishing a dark olive dress and a belt of ribbon, as well as a silver headband. I slipped it on, and spun in the polished mirror. Good, I decided, starting to get comfortable. I looked around. They hadn't brought shoes. Hesitating, I dropped the hem down. It covered my feet. Perfect. No one would know the difference. Shoes made too much noise, and you couldn't ever feel what you were standing on. Of course, that occasionally had its...disadvantages...but in order to live, there is such a thing as risk, even if it is just dirty feet.

I looked at my quarters. Rooms, actually. Marble floors, lined with fur rugs, light draperies letting the air in. I could see the sea from here, outside the balcony. It was pretty, in the standard, royal palace kind of way. There was a tap at the door.

"Yes?"

"Mistress?"

Mistress? Hm. Who is this?

A girl scuttled into the room, peering shyly at me. "Mistress, the Queen is ready to see you now."

"And you are?"

Her eyes twinkled from under colorless bangs. "Swallow, mistress. Like the bird. Call me Swallow."

Didn't miss a beat. Excellent.

"Are you my personal attendant?"

"No."

"Why was I not given one?"

"I don't know, mistress."

I frowned. I should have servants. "Fine. Take me to the Queen."

* * *

Swallow led me down several hallways. The usual beauties. Columns standing tall overhead. White and gleaming. We passed servants on the way, who bowed politely as we went. I wasn't sure what to expect of the Queen, seeing the rudeness at my welcome. Oh, not from the servants. But she hadn't sent a noble or someone to greet me. A breach of protocol. That meant she was either trying to insult me or was testing me. Seeing that I was supposedly selected to be the heir to Earth, the insult was likely part of a test. Well, I was up to that just fine.

With Swallow tapping on a heavy mahogany door, a guard opened it, letting it swing easily on its hinges, revealing a sunroom. There were columns at the room's end, opening onto a balcony. I could see the sea sparkling beyond, and the sun was streaking the sky a bloody shade of red. There was a long, narrow table of polished cedarwood, pillowed chairs settled around it. At the end of the table, opposite of where I stood, the figure who I knew must be the Queen sat waiting.

I heard Swallow's soft, shuffling steps back away, and the door closed behind me with a soft click. So. I was on my own now.

I had vague memories of her, a tall, looming presence, the same as any child would have of a larger adult they did not see very often. But as I watched, theQueen set down a bowl of wine, and looked at me. I returned the gaze, but began to feel lightheaded. I don't know how to describe her. It would be inadequate, no matter what I said. But her hair was long and waved, a shade of dark green, like the hills around Caer Sidi. I had to avert my eyes. Hers were too disturbing. They were violet, and seemed to glow faintly out from heavy black lashes. With unnatural grace, she swept a hand before her, and picked up the decanter of wine, pouring it redly into the bowl and taking another sip. She set it down again.

"Sit."

I sat. I tried to look at her again, but she was distracted, glancing out the window. Some people look spacey when they seem to be thinking of something else.

They stare and their eyes glaze over and they look dead. On her, though, she seemed to be...reflective.

"You've come from Caer Sidi?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"You understand why?"

"Yes."

She glanced at me, lifting an eyebrow, then returning to the sky outside. "Do you wish for it?"

"Wish for what, my Queen?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Don't play dense with me," she sipped again, setting the bowl down, the pushing the decanter away. Glancing at the guards, she flicked her hand in a distracted move. "Leave us."

They placed a hand over their heart in salute, then turned and left to the side. There must have been other doors to the place. I'd have to learn where such things were later.

Gaia was still looking at the setting sun, chin now in her palm. "Do you know why you were selected?"

Well, obviously. "I have the best bloodline, the strongest family...."

"The biggest mouth, the worst attitude, and the most arrogance."

I could only stare. No one, not even mother or father ever said such a thing. I suddenly became aware that I had begun opening and closing my mouth repeatedly.

"Those will be a downfall to you if you do not learn to master them. The Earth needs a leader who is strong for her people, not for herself. Your bloodline, as you say, is excellent. Your family is strong, and your age is exactly as needed."

She was saying this as casually as discussing the rain. She still was not looking at my face, but at the fire in the sky.

"Do you know what it would mean, to be the Queen of Earth?"

Suddenly, I got the feeling I was not only outmatched, but not even in the game. When in doubt, dissemble. Adults love to think they're right.

"No, my Queen."

Then she looked at me, and I wanted to melt into the floor right then. "Games are for children. Toys are for children. Do you consider yourself a child?"

What was going on? I don't understand! How is she knowing what I'm thinking?

"No?"

Her eyes narrowed, and it gave her a fierce look. She reached around her neck, drawing out a small, crystalline object. A pendant. "Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head, but could not keep my eyes off of the sparkling gem.

"This is the Earth. It was the tear of the first Queen, when she cried for the death of her firstborn daughter. It gave her the strength to rule our world. Only those who have the strongest heart may carry this stone. It is our world. Can you not see it within?"

She held the pendant up to the light, and in the prism refraction, a tiny, swirling round and green globe appeared.

"It's so pretty."

I found myself suddenly leaning into empty space. She had moved the crystal away from me, and was tucking it back into the cloth of her bodice. "You see it as pretty?"

I floundered. I didn't know, from her tone, if she was commenting or trying to understand something. "Well, yes." I replied, thinking the response simpleminded. Well, it was pretty. What else could I say? With the gods to protect it and Gaia to lead it, how could it not be beautiful? It was our home.

The brilliance of her smile was so sudden and unexpected that I nearly leapt up in concern. She laughed genuinely then, standing and letting the white fabric of her gown flow down to the ground. "Come, alanna," she offered me a hand.

Alanna. In my own lands, it meant 'little one'. Well, little to her, perhaps. Now we walked down the halls, marble and polished, and spoke of other things. I knew there was more going on than I was being told. It was all too easy, to arrive, to be whisked around like this. It seemed so strange, and so sudden. We were moving slowly but steadily towards the royal chambers. Gaia herself was giving me the tour of the palace, showing me things we did not have at home. Tapestries woven and fine statues of marble and bronze.

"Queen?"

"Yes, alanna?"

"Will I get to see the countryside? I'd rather see that."

"Oh? And why is that?"

I was getting the feeling that any question from Gaia was not what it seemed. So, I thought out what I was going to say before blurting it out. "Because these things are all...made."

"Made? What do you mean by that?"

I pushed some hair out of my eyes in irritation. Made. Made by people. "People made this stuff."

"And why is that not as good as what's outside?"

"Well, that's outside. It's real."

"And this isn't real?"

Irritated, I folded my arms. "Now you're playing games."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm trying to get you to think. You'll need your wits. My son won't be so forgiving."

I snapped to attention. The mention of Endymion was like a cold bucket of water on my head. I'd have to marry him, the pest. Well, if he even thought about giving me any trouble, I'd give him a matching black eye for the last one.

Gaia was shaking her head sadly. "My son is an excellent fighter, alanna. You will be hard pressed to make his match." She seemed to consider this again a moment, then smiled faintly. "But I think you are up to the challenge. And yes, tomorrow you will see the countryside."

She motioned me to follow her again, and I did so, as she hesitated outside a door, then frowned suddenly. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open with a jerk, to reveal a screaming, writhing, fist-flying mess of young human bodies.

"Endymion."

The word was frosty, and Gaia had her hands on her hips, looking imperiously down on what was at my eye level. Five boys were tangled up on the floor, in various poses of beating the hell out of each other. They stared back at me as I peered around Gaia's back. Then they stared at Gaia, and I heard one mumble something about this not being good. I think it was the blonde.

The five scrambled to attention, heads bowed in disgrace. Suddenly, I found this infinitely amusing. I began to laugh, covering my face with my hands in a false attempt to hide my laughter.

"Hey! Shut up!" One of the boys called at me.

"Jadeite! You shut up. We're in for it as it is." That from the one with white hair.

Gaia was still watching this with a look of disdain. "Endymion," she ordered, then frowned at me. "My son," she said to me, pointing. He did a polite bow, looking caught between embarrassment and fury. Whether the fury was at me or at whoever had started the brawl I didn't know.

"Welcome," he stated through clenched teeth, "to the palace of the Earth. I welcome you on behalf of my Mother's people. Please forgive our infinite rudeness in not welcoming you as proper to your noble rank. I am Endymion, Crown Prince of the Earth Sphere. Welcome."

I just watched him bow again, and the four boys behind him follow suit. I couldn't help it. There was something about having a boy bow politely that made me feel like being polite back. Of course, overriding that was the desire to ask, "Who started it?"

Endymion's eyes snapped up, as did the four other sets, looking confused. One of them had a swelling lower lip, I noticed.

"Alanna. Perhaps it would be best if you met my son and his companions tomorrow morning. It seems that they have had some sort of disagreement. Please return to your apartments, now."

Her tone did not leave room for me to argue, despite my extreme curiosity as to why the fight started and what was going to happen next.

"Now, alanna." Gaia repeated, still not breaking her gaze from her son.

"Yes, my Queen," with a backward glance, I slowly began to creep away. Once around the corner, I froze, straining to listen carefully to what Gaia said.

"Endymion, tomorrow you will be...." there was a long echo as the door to Endymion's apartments slammed to a close. Well, that didn't tell me much. I sighed, turned around, and nearly walked straight into Swallow.

I yelped in surprise and skittered backward. "Swallow! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, lady, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I meant no harm. But I was following you and the Queen, and I saw you standing there, and thought I'd make sure you could find your way back...."

Furious, I exclaimed, "You watched me?" She suddenly recoiled as through slapped. But I hated being spied on. Invasion of privacy is paramount to annoying me. I like quiet and order, preferably in my way. Seeing a servant tailing me like a rat was infuriating. And I'd only been in the palace for less than a day! "Never, ever watch me, Swallow." I got the feeling this girl was usually quite fearless. Her audacity earlier in the day had led me to believe that, and her surprise now was only cementing that in my mind. But then, she had been quiet enough to sneak up on me. And cleverness was a virtue. She was smart. And it was always better to have intelligent people where you could see them.

"I am to be the heiress to the Earth Kingdom. You will be my personal attendant. See to it that you inform whoever you currently report to. Now, go away and meet me again in the morning to help me dress. I am going horseback riding."

Swallow's eyes were wide as she began to bob up and down in curtsies.

"Swallow. Go. Now."

She fled.

Satisfied with myself, since I must have looked somewhat fierce, I turned and began to march down the hallway. Back past the now spectral faces in white marble, down the corridor. I hesitated a moment to look out into the new night sky. The moon was just slightly visible, the child of the dark moon, being born again into the night. It was so pretty, glowing so faintly. The sister of the Earth, but dead and barren. Then I frowned as I watched it. Somewhere on that globe was a palace, where those who laid claim to the title of gods lived. Foreigners from a distant star, come to live here, where they could be safe from whatever terror had chased them away. Then they claimed to protect our world, as they spread throughout our solar system.

Their arrival was told in the legends, of how they soared into the system in their starships, and settled into the Moon with their technology and strange magic. Claiming to be gods, no less. As if any person with a true body could be a god. The goddesses of the earth and sky were the earth and sky, existing everywhere. Existing here. Under my bare feet, under the palace and under the sky. Not in some far off palace in the heavens that no human may ever see. It was arrogant of them, and the people of Earth were right to mistrust them, and watch them with wary eyes as they spread across our system. Since the coming of Serenity's court, the Earth had waged a wary but cold war on them, polite, but separate. Such things were forbidden, for they were not as us.

A cold breeze smacked my face, and I started out of my reverie, looking at the sea instead of the moon. There were great cliffs around us, and we were perched on the precipice of the sea cliff. Someday, this would make a great ruin, when the palace of the Earth had moved to some greater city, more modern and more strong. But now this was our home, our beautiful home, and with the Queen to protect it from those who would do harm, it would be a long time in coming to move away. Now I was the Crown Princess. Oh, not fully official just yet. That would be long in coming, a couple more years, at least. But everyone would know my name, my rank, and who I was being groomed to become. Me, the terror of CaerSidi.

"I'll be a good Queen," I decided. I said it out loud, to say it to the stars. "I will be the greatest Queen. I may not be of the direct blood, but I am strong and I will protect my homeworld. This is my world. I will be a good Queen."

I would rule, and people would come to see me for my wisdom. I would be strong and make my people strong. Maybe I didn't want to be Queen, but sometimes the best person for the job is the one who does not want it. After all, they are the ones who understand what it truly means, the responsibilities and the hardship. I still would rather be out riding horses instead of attending balls, but...when I was Queen, things would be different.

I would see to that.


	2. Childhood's Hour 2

# The Stone Hearted Princess-

I hate mornings. But then again, I love them. Giving up the wonders of sleep is painful, a world where I could fly and run and swim and not have to put up with stupid princes and their guardians. But I love them because they are a new day, a fresh day, and it meant I would be riding, exploring, or learning about this new world I was trapped in.

Right now, Swallow was spinning my hair up into a long tail high on my head, and braiding the base, so that my hair looked like a fountain. Forgive me if I dwell on my hair. It is my greatest vanity. But I'm aware of it, and don't brag. Really. I don't. But I like to think it reflects my temperament, dark. Besides, I'm too young yet to see what I will look like in a few more years. Everyone should be proud of one aspect of their body. It makes them feel prettier. Far too many dwell on what is wrong with them, rather than what is right.

"Ouch! Swallow, stop pulling!"

She dropped the brush to the dresser with a clatter. "You said put it up in the ponytail. I put it in the ponytail. You like?"

She offered me a hand mirror, though I could see myself well enough in the dresser's round one. Absently, I tucked a strand behind my ear. "Fine, Swallow. Who taught you to do hair?"

"Pheasant."

Oh, that meant a lot to me. "And she is?"

Swallow shrugged. "One of the maids."

Great. Evasion. I'd have to break Swallow of that. But right now I didn't have time. "Is the Queen ready as well?"

"Yes, my lady. Dart came while you bathed, and told me that you were to meet her Highness at the stables. He told me that the Queen told him that you like to ride."

I like to ride? It was my life, outside of reading the histories.

"I find it entertaining."

"Are you ready, then, my lady?"

"Yes. Attend me."

Swallow scurried along a step or two behind me, and when she sensed indecision from me in direction, she led. The stables opened out onto a courtyard, a wall running its length to keep the animals in. It smelled like a stable anywhere, manure, straw, and the stink of sweaty horses. I loved it.

Grooms were leading mounts out into the yard, holding their tethers as they waited. There was a giant black among them that I hoped was to be for me. He snorted and pawed the ground fiercely, eyes rolling as I looked him over. "Swallow, whose mount is that?"

"The black belongs to the Mistress of the Horse, my lady, the dame Kitsune."

Kitsune. I looked around, searching for someone who looked like they would fit

the name. The milling figures didn't seem like the type, and mostly were male. Out of the moving bodies, I saw a small knot of boys moving forward. Endymion and his cronies, I saw after a moment. Well, I had the upper hand at the moment, so I decided to play it. "Swallow, you are dismissed. Return to your duties."

"Yes, my lady."

Taking a breath, I headed towards Endymion. "So, looks like you gave your friend," I gestured with a smile at the brown haired one, "a fat lip."

I watched as the five went into a defensive posture, literally getting behind their leader. Endymion frowned at me and shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "Actually, it was Kunzite who did that."

"Really? And which one would that be?" I looked at the four behind him. 

"Me," the white haired one replied, bowing politely. "You must forgive our rudeness from the night before. We often become over-involved in our...debates."

Hmph. The guy was good. Very smooth. Well, now, let's see.... "And Kunzite, what debate would that be?"

He suddenly turned a bright shade of scarlet. Endymion was red as well, and trying to look at anyone but me. The other three had varied expressions. The smartass blonde whose name I remembered being called 'Jadeite' was smirking, fat lip was shaking his head, and the blonde with the long hair just looked flat out embarrassed.

So, they'd been talking about me. I wanted to laugh, but I controlled it. 

"I suppose it must not have been very important, if all of you forgot what it was about," I drawled, letting them know damn well that I knew what the fight was about now. One of them, probably smartass big-mouth, said something rude about the betrothal, and Endymion got upset. It probably escalated from there, until Gaia and I walked in. But I thought it was time to let this drop.

I gave them a genuine smile, and curtsied politely, introducing myself formally to the Prince and his guardians. Coming up, I looked questioningly at them, awaiting introductions.

"I am Endymion, eldest son of Gaia, Crown Prince of the Earth. These are my guardians and companions, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephlite, and Zoicite."

"A pleasure to meet you," I glanced around for a moment. "Is the Queen not attending?"

Endymion shook his head. "Mother was called out this morning on business. She won't be coming."

He looked a little disappointed by this, but was trying to hide it. Machismo. Go figure. He probably didn't get to see his Mother that often, with state business and all, and to top it off, she'd probably given him quite a lecture last night. I felt a little sorry for him. My mother was the opposite. Always wanting to go do something together. Usually attend a tea or go shopping or attend some gala or another. They were for good causes, I knew, but that didn't prevent them from being boring.

"That's too bad, Prince. I was looking forward to seeing her today. Perhaps next time. Do you like to ride?"

There was a snort, and I looked behind Endymion to see Jadeite smothering a laugh, and Nephlite grinning like an idiot. Zoicite and Kunzite exchanged a look, but waited for Endymion to respond. Well, he was either born in the saddle or couldn't stay on straight.

"I do well enough. And you can call me Endymion, if you like."

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure, Endymion."

So, now I knew the group.

Endymion, it seemed, was born in the saddle, rather than falling off. I considered it a challenge, keeping up with him. He was a better rider than his companions, and they were hardly poor. Kitsune strode in a few minutes after the introductions, boots clacking on the flagstones. She was a short, strong looking young woman, with a prominent jaw and long black hair, which she wore in a knot at the nape of her neck. I liked her from the first moment I saw her, barking commands at the grooms. A woman who obviously knew her place and position.

She took us sightseeing, mostly, but had an arrow and bow slung on her back. For any unexpected trouble, I assumed, but then what would hurt us so close to the palace? Thymos was high on the rocky cliffs, with the town and its people below, a fair league away. It allowed a peaceful feeling to permeate the place, and kept the palace within arm's reach of the people. The lands were up to my expectations, which I believed to be quite high. It contrasted to the slowly sloping hillsides and crags of my lands, far rockier and with more spare shrubs, rather than the lushness of the land of rain. Here, like there, one could stand on the ground and turn in all directions, breathing in and out, turning and spiraling around, looking for far flung distances in all directions. This was my favorite part of riding. The escape of the world of walls and order.

They looked at me strangely, of course, when I tilted my head back, and laughed up at the clouds that ranged the sky like so many starships. A fleet of them, sailing with their wings wide. That's what I thought they looked like, at least. Call me crazy. I pity those who are blind to the world.

Kitsune, after a moment, had turned away, and began to settle the horses again, the duty she had begun when we decided to stop for our lunch. This was supposed to be time for me to get to know Endymion, and the others. But there was far more to see, and I would be spending more than enough time with them later. So, into the grass I waded, leaping down over a dip in the land, pushing through the brambles. I was easily within shouting distance they would call when they needed me to ride again. And I wasn't overhungry anyway. I'd eat later.

So, I settled into the ground, flipping my hair out around my head. I must have looked like a rogue angel, the ponytail a fanned stream around my head. It was warm out, with a crisp breeze. Just right. I let my eyes glaze over as I stared up into the emptiness. So very much emptiness. Simply staring was relaxing, and I let my mind wander, straying to the past, the future, to dreams.

"You'll cross your eyes."

I snapped out of it, looking irritated. Endymion, of course. Who else? Well, maybe Kitsune, but I assumed she would have let me have my peace, and wouldn't scold like a chicken. I gave Endymion a death glare, but he seemed completely unaffected. I considered a tantrum to get rid of him, but somehow I decided that would give him the upper hand. No, best to be calm and quick. "What do you want?"

I watched him shift down into the hollow of land, looking a bit awkward. Wasn't right for one of the royal line of Earth to be uncomfortable in his own element. He just stared at me. I stared right back. After a moment, I realized he wasn't challenging me, but just plain staring. Trying to take me in, I supposed. So, I returned the favor, appraising the boy who would be my husband. Maybe.

He was skinny, and his fashionable riding tunic was hanging just slightly too large, letting it hang off his lean frame. He had some grass stains on the knees. Bits of leaves and grass were mixed up in his black hair. His hands were too large, and they were clasped around his legs. Most remarkable about him were his eyes. A wonderful shade of blue. Like the sea not too far from the palace. They were large in his face, and looking somewhat uncertain. Well, if he was uncertain, then I must be a rock.

"You'll cross your eyes," I snapped at him, tossing some hair over a shoulder. I wondered what he would look like in a few years. Still knobbly? No...somehow, I could see a certain elegance that may develop. Gaia certainly was beautiful.

"Yeah, well, you should eat. It's lunch," he reached behind his back, andtook out a smushed roll of rye bread. He offered it to me. I was a little hungry, and he wasn't testing me or anything, so I accepted. Breaking the roll into bits, I stuffed them slowly in my mouth, as he began to talk.

"Mother told me they picked you because you were closest in age to me."

"Is that all? I'm noble," I sniffed, settling myself into a more comfortable position, tucking my legs under me.

"So are Kunzite and Jadeite, and Nephlite and Zoicite."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "What, you want to marry them?"

Endymion stared, turning red. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Who's being ridiculous?" I looked past him, back up to the land beyond. So I was posing. Big deal. I needed every advantage over the boy. I glanced at him. He was trying to be nice. I felt a little sorry for him. He was being passed around in this just as much as I, if not more. Nothing official, yet. There would be, and within a few short years. My position understood, but not yet official.

"You don't want to marry me?" He sounded as through he had finally come to a conclusion about it. And he was somewhat surprised.

"Did I say I did? I got stuck with you, like you with me. Don't go thinking I'm chasing you or anything." I finished the bread roll, and flopped onto my back, looking up at the clouds again.

"But I thought...."

"You obviously didn't think at all. Someone told you that every girl in her right mind would just love to be the Queen of the planet, right?" I looked at him, flat out. He nodded in confirmation. "Not your mother though?"

He shook his head.

Good. Gaia was smart. She would know better. Why she would pick me...other than the age and rank...Gaia was intelligent. I could see it glowing in her eyes. There must be some reason. Who knew what went on in her head?

"Well, good for her. And don't listen to everyone else. Most people are idiots. Of course, they have to prove whether they're smart or not before you know for sure, but still. Anyway, I don't want to be Queen, and I don't want to marry you. I don't love you. I don't even know you. I haven't even decided whether I like you or not. If I do, I'll let you know. But until then, you'll have to put up with me and my attitude, same as everyone else. Or I'll kick your butt. Remember?" I made a fake jab at my face, the left eye. Endymion frowned and gave me a dirty look.

I just grinned. So he did remember. "Don't worry, Endymion. I won't clobber you again."

He got very full of himself then, and straightened up, puffing out his chest. "You wouldn't be able to do that again."

I didn't think that fighting right now would be the best thing to do. Bragging or not, I could take him. Regardless, I didn't think that Kitsune would like that too much, or Gaia. "Sure I wouldn't," I agreed a little too wholeheartedly. He knew sarcasm when he heard it, and stood up.

"You're a girl."

"You're a boy," I repeated, the same tone.

He gave me a disgusted look.

"Well," I agreed, folding my arms. "don't underestimate us. Besides, thisis a matriarchy, not a patriarchy. You should know that better than anyone."

He peered down at me. "Maybe."

So, he didn't want to budge. We seemed stuck on the same ground. It made me

respect him more, at least. If he could equal me now, hopefully he would when we were older and had to rule or do something. I still was curious about the fuss over marriages. Maybe I'd ask Swallow. She acted like she knew everything.

"What?"

I blinked.

"Huh?"

"You were staring."

"Oh. Just thinking."

"About?"

About? Uh, not something I want to share with you! Shook my head. "What, just because I looked spacey, I had to be thinking something that you...."

"You didn't look spacey. Like you were thinking hard."

Oh. Um....that was me getting defensive. Back off a little.

"Is that bad?"

"No. It makes you look...like one of those paintings, in the hall. They're...."

One of those painting in the hall? Ugh! He must have noticed the disgusted look on my face.

"Now what?"

"You waste time looking at drawn pictures? They're so boring! Same thing, all the time. Someone's interpretation of what reality is. It's all fake."

"But that's talent! People study years to learn how to draw-"

I cut him off again, not really caring about his protest. "Look," I waved a hand around. "I mean it. Look."

"It's the land."

He said it so plainly! Like it was just there. Well, I suppose it _was_ just there, but it was really there! "That's art. The gods made this. All of this. This is art.Everything else is just a reflection. And what's in a mirror is never as good as the real thing."

He sat down next to me, and looked down. I had rolled onto my side, and was staring at him. "You don't see it, do you?" I asked.

"Yes. Sort of. I think."

Well. If I was going to have to marry him, he would have to at least have some true appreciation of beauty. I rolled back onto by back, and tucked my hands behind my head. "Lay back, and look up."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He sighed, then obeyed, looking up. "Now what?"

"What does that one look like to you?" I pointed at a cloud, that I thought looked like a mouse, holding a sword.

"A cloud."

I smacked my forehead. "Endymion, did anyone ever tell you that you are infinitely without imagination?"

"No?"

"Try again."

He looked at the mouse. I watched it too, and saw the wind slowly morph it into a fox, the sword making it look like it was breathing fire. Weird things you can see in clouds sometimes, huh?

"A rabbit."

Well, it was a start.

Life went on from there, much as it must. I never really decided if I liked Endymion or not, and he never brought it up, so I assumed that he forgot in the course of the conversation. His guardians, I discovered, were there only for fivemonths out of the year, to spend time with him and to become friends. The rest was devoted to more individual study, at home. They were, after all, high ranking nobility, and had things to learn on their own. How to manage their estates. How to lead. I had a growing respect for Kunzite's intelligence, and in the absence of Endymion, (few times there were) his leadership. Zoicite, too, I began to respect, for his intelligence, though he was somewhat lost without a leader. Nephlite seemed too fixated on astrology for me, some bizarre hobby of his. Still, he was very sure of himself, and I liked that. Jadeite, though, could seriously piss me off. He was loud mouthed and with far too much attitude. A little too much like me. Except he never managed to get away with it. I couldn't help but laugh at the times he would be interrupted in the middle of some verbal abuse. It was highly amusing. But he was not stupid, and was very loyal to Endymion. Despite teasing, I could see that.

It remained that Endymion and I were the only ones at the palace through much of the year. You might think that would make us close, but it did not. We waltzed around each other, unsure. It was a strange relationship, ours. Respectful, wary, and when left alone, oddly open. I think, perhaps, that it was because we did not know how to behave around each other. Especially me, after I asked Swallow about marriage and what it meant. She knew, as I had suspected she would. I shudder to think about it.

So we continued this dance, separate but watchful of one another. I was schooled in many different things during these times. Gaia would summon me when she believed it necessary, and I would watch the matters of state pass before us on the dias in the throne room. There were petitions and proposals, ministers from the lands around the kingdom. I found myself more than willing to return home for the month of the year I was allowed, resting with the dull murmuring of Caer Sidi. It seemed more peaceful there, though still harried enough.

There was so much to learn.

I found my time for escape growing less and less as I returned once again the palace of Thymos. Time was flowing as I grew. It was a year now, and I knew my parents were glad I had not thrown a fit when I was told it was time to return. In fact, I had not thrown a tantrum since my arrival at the palace of the Earth. It was so strange, that. I used to be proud of my ability to wail loud and long. Now it seemed childish. Maybe the time was forcing me to grow up. If it was, then how else was I changing?

The palace was the same as I left it, white and marble,and I watched it grow larger under me as the sleek skyship wheeled, then settled itself onto the pad. It seemed like...not like home, but very close. Caer Sidi was home.

Swallow greeted me at I exited my ship, this time not in tatters, but in a dark blue dress that I had convinced mother to let me wear. She had been surprised. It was tasteful to her as well as to me. Simple, but with a full skirt and a heavy broach on my shoulder, and a wide belt. Not her style, but quite fully mine. And apparently she thought it good enough. No more frills, finally.

"My lady," Swallow bowed.

"Swallow. Attend me."

"Yes, my lady."

This time I knew my way through the tunnels that connected the palace's airport to the building itself. It was good to be back.

There would be so much, going on now. Endymion's quartet was still away this time around, and it left us to ourselves and our studies. He was good at the sciences, as I was, studying the earth. That was to be expected. Had he been unable to understand such things, he would have disgraced his family. But it was not books that we found our challenge in.

It was with a sword.


	3. Childhood's Hour 3

TheStone Hearted Princess-

That was the year I found a love that would supersede that of my love of riding. And that was in the grip of a blade. I loved the feel of it, the easy swing of a balanced length of steel. I wasn't sure what to expect on that first day. Endymion and I were told we were to start new lessons, and to meet in the training rooms. Dressed appropriately in a loose outfit, I showed up, waiting. Endymion came a moment later, and I felt his presence in the room.

"Endymion."

He nodded. "Do you know what this is about?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"How are you?"

I knew there was more to the question. He was trying to see something. He had grown in the last year. He was taller, but not quite topping me, not yet. His face had lengthened, but still looked boyish. A few more years, I knew.

"Fine."

"And your arrival?"

"Safe."

There was more awkward silence. Neither of us could speak, or seemed to know what to say. The strangeness was still there, for no reason I could see. The truce had to be reached again. Mutual respect. I'd be happy with it.

"So. How've you been?"

Brilliant! What a wonderful opening that is! Bound to lead to fascinating topics.

"Fine. You?"

I shrugged, and leaned against the windowpane, folding my arms over my chest. Slightly embarrassed, I had noticed I was starting to get my mother's figure.

Great. Just great.

There was more silence as I tried to look calm and uncaring about the tardiness of our instructor. Endymion began to pace.

"So, do you know what we're here for?"

He stopped and glanced at me. "Dunno. These are the training rooms, sosomething athletic." He began to fiddle with the equipment on the walls. Fencing foils had been racked neatly against the wall, and he chose one, swishing it back and forth in a test.

I watched him bend the blade experimentally, and smiled faintly. After a moment, he became aware of my scrutiny, and stopped. "What?"

"Nothing. Just watching. Have you had lessons before?"

"No. Mother has always said I was too young."

While he said this, I walked over to the wall and took up a foil myself. "En garde!" I pointed it at him, grinning. Nothing like a challenge to break up the ice. I was right, and his face split into a grin. He brought up his blade and I tossed my hair back, posing dramatically, one arm behind my back.

"We shouldn't be doing this without guards on, you know," he told me, winking, as he lunged forward. I yelped as it grazed a little too close.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" I slammed my foil down on his, and they made a sickening crunching noise. We froze, examining our weapons. Breaking them would definitely get us in trouble, and we both knew it.

"They won't break that easily," a smooth contralto said from behind me.Endymion and I both leapt around, nervous, worried and afraid we were in trouble. But Gaia was smiling faintly, and shaking her head. What was it with this family and being able to creep up on people?

"My Queen," I curtsied, and Endymion bowed. It was then that I noticed the difference. Gaia, who usually was dressed elegantly, if plainly, for her work and duties of the castle, was wearing brown leather breeches, a loose cream colored shirt, and a laced vest. Her long green hair was plaited twice, hanging down her back, trailing past her calves. "My Queen, forgive us. We were bored, and were waiting for our instructor...."

"It's all right, alanna," she consoled, and stepped up to a closed cabinet,opening it. "I'm here now. Duties kept me late with lord Tanager," she drew out

a long, slender foil of silver. Testing it by running a thumb over the rounded point, she smiled at me, then Endymion.

The two of us stared at her, then turned to each other, realizing at the same moment that it was she who intended to train us, not some unknown instructor. I didn't even know that she could fence, much less would be our teacher! Gaia and I always got along well, if somewhat formally.

Endymion spoke first, sounding a bit incredulous. "You're going to teach us, Mother? But I thought you'd be too busy...."

"I thought it high time for me to spend some time with my son and future heiress. And what better than teaching you to fight? It is an elegant and useful sport, and someday you will use a full weighted blade, not merely a foil. Come," she gestured at the practice mat. We went to it obediently, standing across from oneanother, still holding our foils. Gaia rummaged for a moment in a closet, and produced sparring gear, complete with mesh face masks. "Put these on."

A moment later, we were ready again, and I felt a little odd, the paddingencasing my body and obscuring my vision slightly. She began to speak, telling us of the basic thrust pattern and parry of the blades. Slowly she would tell us to strike or to block, and my sword would ring faintly against Endymion's. It was nearly hypnotic, the rhythmic pinging of the foils against each other, the sweep and thrust and parry and repeat as we began to circle. Occasionally, Gaia would allow a 'good' or a 'no, that's wrong' into our session. I would favor my left leg, or would let my blade drop too low. The lesson was becoming exhausting, and as I grew more tired, beads of sweat began to trickle into my eyes and down my face, running stickily down my neck and back. My hair was getting wet. Endymion was just as tired, and his own black hair was soaked, plastering to his temples under the mask.

"No! Endymion! I told you to keep your foil up! Let it down and you expose yourself to an attack! Always assume that your opponent is there to kill you. Let them have an opening, and they will take it."

He grunted, and began to watch me more carefully. He was good, and it was beginning to irritate me. Every time I stabbed at him, he either got out of my way, or parried. He was getting just as frustrated at me as I was at him, since he was faring no better on my half.

It was so unlike her to yell. She was always calm and collected, not infuriating as she was being now. To me, she shouted, "Get your chin down, now!" 

What was wrong with her, screaming like that? I was beginning to suspect she was doing it deliberately, just to piss us off. She was succeeding grandly on my part. Standing there like the Queen of the world, which I suppose she was, but still. It was rude, annoying and getting on my nerves. "Get your leg in,now! Do you want to get slashed? What did I just tell you?"

Endymion was tired, as was I, but my anger was fueling the reserves of energy I had. His blocks were getting weaker, and my thrusts more wild. Gaia was not letting me forget it, either. "Watch what you're doing! Get your head down, right now! If this was a real fight, your enemy would give you an extra set of lips! Get it down!" I tucked my chin down, and sidestepped a slash my left side.

Instead of praise at my dodging, I heard a, "Good, Endymion! She's favoring that side!"

Favoring? I was certainly not favoring! He was constantly leaving his chest exposed, and I get a comment that I was favoring my left side? Gaia and I usually got along well, if formally. How could she scream at me like this?

Feinting at a thrust, I screamed, using every last bit of energy I could to slash furiously at Endymion's chest. He gasped, and wildly began to back away as I charged forward, using both hands on the hilt of my blade.

"Stop! Hey, stop!" he backpedaled, trying to stave of my blows, which were getting frantic.

"Stop!" Gaia called out, her voice icy. And like ice, it was cold, and it cut through my fit of fury. I stopped, and threw my blade down, glaring back at her. She was tight lipped, frowning, and watching me. Then Endymion. Me again. "Your way of fighting is reckless. You must learn to control that. What is the reason for your fight? When you discover that, you will learn if your fight was true, or if it was useless."

What nonsense. People fight all the time. Wars and murders and killing. People get upset for all kinds of ridiculous reasons. "And when is it right to fight? And what makes it right? The winner always deems a war right or wrong. Mitigating circumstances." I continued to glare, folding my arms. She sighed as through suddenly very tired.

Sadly, she told me, "The only times to fight are when truth has been made lie, the innocent have been harmed, or love has been lost. Any other time is nothing but senseless bickering." Turning away, she set her foil back into its cabinet, and walked out of the training hall, without looking at us again.

"You lost control," Endymion informed me flatly, but it felt like an accusation.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

I snatched up my foil again, but he just looked at me, not readying himself, despite my obvious desire to kick the crap out of him. I didn't really feel that tired anymore, but I couldn't fight him if he just stood there. Come on! Fight me! But he just kept on looking at me, as though trying to figure me out. "Quit staring at me!"

He shook his head. "She was trying to get us mad on purpose."

"I knew that!"

He kept on shaking his head sadly, looking down. "You can't expect me to spar with you if you keep on losing control."

What was he talking about? This was ridiculous.

"I did not!"

I watched him as he walked over to the racks of foils, and set his back on, glancing at me over his shoulder once before leaving, the bastard. Me, lose control? Well, maybe I did for a minute. There's no need to be instigated and poked and prodded and annoyed until I got furious. Anyone would crack. It was infuriating.

I threw the sword down again, then sat down, crossing my legs and folding my arms, glaring at the sword and putting Gaia, her son, and the fight out of my head. This was a challenge to my intelligence and control. I could not allow Endymion to be better than me at this. And I could not fail in the eyes of Gaia.

I could see it now. Me, a failure. I who would be Queen someday. Not that I wanted it, but I was getting used to the idea, and who wanted a stupid, ditzy crybaby who couldn't fight for a Queen? Gaia was obviously able to fight. She'd proven that with her constant commenting. For someone usually the ideal of regality, having her harass me was smashing that image. Well, I'd show her! No one makes me look like a fool. I unfolded myself and picked up the foil. Anger could blind a person, but it could also make them strong. Anger against stupidity, anger against hate, anger against inability. I hated not knowing what to do or how to control myself. They were right. I had lost control. But the question now was how to regain it.

So I practiced. There were sessions three times a week with Gaia and Endymion, and we stopped having the sparring matches while she instructed. There was no more said about our first lesson, and I was not sure if I was glad or not. I listened with the attention of a fanatic, and practiced religiously, daily, pounding away at a dummy in the training hall. One day, I lost track of time.

For the last month, I had come to the stables every day an hour or so after the evening meal. Kitsune and I would work with the horses, riding or grooming, and I got to know her well. She came from the Eastern Islands, in the land where it was said that the sun rose first. I was surprised to see her appear at the doorway of the room, and she was frowning thoughtfully. "Try this," she suggested, walking in, and from then on, I had a sparring partner older than me.

Endymion took to the blade naturally, as I worked and sweated for the same skills. It always seemed so easy for him, pick up the blade, listen to his mother a few minutes, and copy the results. It was infuriating, but as I practiced more and more, I found that my initial fury to learn had grown into an actual love of the art. I began to enjoy the rhythmic dance of a match between Kitsune and myself. Endymion's easy grasp of it slowly became further barrier between us. I couldn't help it. I was polite to him, nice, even, as he was to me. Some would call this jealousy. Perhaps it was. But those who have to work for results and skill will always be jealous of those who can do anything with ease.

This was the way of things for a long time. Endymion's guardians would come, and he would spend all of his time with them. Not that we were together much anyway, but the lessons ceased for the both of us. Gaia was getting involved in a dispute in the southern Eurasia. There had been a number of sparking battles between the tribes that lived there, and she had been forced to intervene. It was a tense time, and it only grew more so. It was only by royal decree that the bloodshed stopped. Hatred is a strange thing. Few even remember where it begins. Only that it exists. And often, when a source is discovered, it is often ridiculous. I had learned well the lesson of the swords. Many times, fighting is pointless, and often without reason. I spent another two years at Thymos, training and learning. Lessons grew more difficult. The month at Caer Sidi became more and more of a break to me. A vacation, if nothing else. Every spring, I would leave, spend my birthday with my parents, then return home the following month. And Thymos now was home. For so long I had clung to the idea of Caer Sidi being where I belonged. But as I settled into my old rooms, it seemed foreign, the room not quite mine as it was at Thymos.

Life at the castle was different than it was at the palace. But this year, my return home was delayed by Gaia making a request. We were both born into the same month, and I had always been away during our birthdays. This year, Gaia requested me to remain. And who was I to deny such a request? Besides, I was curious as to how Gaia threw a party. I heard they were wonderful affairs. Not that I liked parties very much, but I couldn't help some curiosity. It would be Gaia's fourth decade, and to celebrate, the whole of the Earth Sphere would be coming. Even my family at Caer Sidi.

The palace grounds were expanded, and even I was drafted into the work. Endymion and his four cronies were all working in the arrangement of rooms for the guests. I was lucky, spared from Cricket's (our mistress of the household affairs) eagle eyes for detail, and her sharp tongue when she found mistakes. Hardly the personality I would have expected from someone named 'Cricket' but then again, who knew? Names are only words, right?

I had settled myself in with Kitsune, who, being Mistress of the Horse, was in charge of preparations for the nobility's incoming traffic, and security to make sure there were no arguments between any of the incoming factions. Strategy turned out to be a talent I didn't know I had. It was like commanding an army, walking around and issuing orders. But ah, could I command! I loved every minute of making those grooms jump! I began to hear whispers of my old nickname, 'the terror' again. Oddly, this pleased me. But I could recognize respect when I saw it. Kitsune received the same looks, and she was undoubtedly the leader in the stables. I spent more and more time with Kitsune as I was at the palace. It felt almost like I had an older sister, watching me and teaching me. It was wonderful. We still practiced sparring, and she had bought me a hand-and-a-half sword, of the European style, since I seemed to prefer them when we looked at weaponry. It wasn't that I disliked katana. In fact, I found them more elegant. But there was just something...familiar, about a sword forged in my homeland. I had grown stronger with training, and was nearly as muscular as Kitsune. I doubted I ever would be. She was built more stoutly than I. But I was tall, and that began to give me an advantage as we fought. I was nearing my full height, and sometimes felt growing pains. The development I had begun to notice a couple years ago had completed itself. I felt a little embarrassed with a fuller figure. I'd rather have been less noticeable, for once.

"Hold still!"

"Swallow...." I began warningly. The ball for Gaia was tonight, and Swallow, still my servant when I was at the palace, was piling my hair up. "I want it down!"

"It's supposed to be up!"

"I want it...."

"Both of you, keep it quiet," Kitsune commented dryly from the entranceway of my dressing chamber. She was holding a dark green dress for me. The three of us had picked it out at the taylor's a month ago on a rare shopping spree. After all, I could hardly go naked to the ball. Glumly, I folded my arms. "Stop pouting. It makes you look like you're five."

I glowered into the mirror and unfolded my arms, setting them on the rim of the chair. "Kitsune, you need to get dressed too. Go get ready or something."

"I'm only going to be there for fifteen minutes. You will be there all night."

"Yeah, lucky me. Ow! Swallow, what are you doing to my head?"

"I'm trying to thread pearls into it!"

"I never said I wanted any pearls!"

"But it will look better, and don't you want Endymion to look at you?"

I flushed red, and Swallow must have thought it was because she was right. Personally, I couldn't care less what Endymion thought. I'd rather be doing anything but going to the ball. Well, I'd like to see what one was like, but I only wanted to be there for fifteen minutes, like Kitsune. Lucky.

"Oww!" I wailed, and began to bat at my head, trying in desperation to get Swallow off of my hair. "Ow, ow, OW!"

"It doesn't hurt that much!"

"Would you like me to do it to your head?" I leapt up, breaking Swallow's hold on my hair and grabbed a brush, wielding it like a sword. "Come one step closer to my head and I will cut out your heart!"

Swallow rolled her eyes and I heard Kitsune sigh. "Sure, cut out my heart with a hairbrush."

I flipped a remaining tendril of hair over my shoulder. "I'm skilled with the sword, right Kitsune? I should be able to make this work. Swallow! Come here!" I shrieked, and began to chase her. All right, I was being silly, but hey, I got her to stop yanking my hair out. Swallow got ahold of Kitsune, and was trying to hide behind her. Kitsune looked like she was stuck between laughter and being parental. Parental eventually won out, and she began to push us apart, muttering,

"Break it up, break it up, you two. You need to get dressed." She heaped the gown on my arms, and I struggled to keep it from overwhelming me. Not that it was particularly big, but there were layers of silk on top of one another, and formals like to eat women alive. A moment later, I was being trussed like a turkey, my robe stripped unceremonially off me, (to which I yelped and began cursing them) and the dress shoved over my head. Kitsune and Swallow began the process of fastening the dress correctly. The layers were draped, and, being silk, looked like the Nile. It was sleeveless, and fastened to my neck by a twist of material. A heavy golden brocade had been stitched down a slit, perfectly cut over my left leg. Swallow finally brought to me a tray of jewelry, and slid golden snake armbands up my arms, with heavy matching bracelets on my wrists. I felt as though I would sink like a treasure ship if I accidentally took a swim in the punch bowl.

"You look fine," Swallow informed me as I peered at myself eerily in the mirror. It was strange, being dressed up like this. I tucked a strand of hair behind an ear, then turned my head slightly, lengthening my neck to see the heavy gold ornament on my ear.

"Do I really?"

Kitsune stepped up behind me and Swallow, and grinned, shaking her head.

"You'll do fine. Your parents should be here by now too. They won't believe how grown up you look."

"You sound like my mother, Kitsune."

Gruffly, Kitsune rolled her eyes and said, "You need one. I'd better get going. I'll have to show up for awhile during the reception. And you'd better move too. Don't want to be late." Kitsune backed away and headed out the door with a wave and a "Bye!" I turned to Swallow, who was putting away the hair supplies and jewelry. For a moment, I smiled faintly. Swallow, despite her being lower in rank and my maid, had, through time, become my friend. Her and Kitsune. I didn't really have any others. It was nice, to have someone to talk to. And Swallow was smart. I learned awhile ago the advantages of having the palace's gossip mill at my own ears, and Swallow was infinitely useful at bringing me up-to-date information. Being the capitol of the Earth Sphere, the palace was a hotbed for talk. Nobility and royalty rarely heard things straight from the mouths of the speakers, and hearing such things were advantageous. I was glad Swallow was on my side of things.

"I'm ready, then, I guess," I sighed as I tried to arrange the folds of the gown. My hands were getting sweaty. The last thing I would need were palm-prints on my dress. Swallow must have seen my apprehension.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. It's just a ball, remember?" She gave me a hug quickly, and looked me up and down. "You'll have every boy in the place chasing you."

Swallow had launched herself fully into adolescence, boy crazed and all. It seemed to be the only area where she wasn't logical or sensible. She wasn't beautiful, but was fairly pretty, and when she put her mind to it, she could turn any boy's head. I found it highly amusing.

I laughed nervously, and gathered myself up, screwing up some courage. I'd have been happier if I was going to a war. At least then I'd know what to do. "I'm ready," I exhaled a great breath, strode to the door, opened it myself, and entered the hallway.

Swallow, being a servant, would not be attending. I'd look for Kitsune, but she would be at the reception only, and not the dinner that I was escorting myself to at the moment. I passed through the hallways, mazing my way through them expertly. The years had made this second nature. A small family was making its way along a few strides ahead of me. I slowed my pace, thinking it would be rude to overtake them in the narrow confine. A little girl with white hair held onto her mother's hand, but was turning around and staring at the walls, the ceiling, and, after a moment, me. She looked surprised for a moment, then waved shyly. It was adorable, so I grinned and waved back. Hurriedly, she turned and hustled back into step with her mother, who cast a furtive glance back at me, then returned to hurrying. What, didn't recognize me? Oh well. She would soon enough.

The dining hall of Thymos was a spacious chamber, with arching flying high up into a dome. This dome had been painted inside, and spun with magic, so that the painting always seemed to reflect some time of day. Now it shone brightly, the sun gleaming high in the east, filling the room with the brightness of day, adding to the illumination of the sconces and candles on the table. I knew from Swallow's description that the feast would be excessive. She told me the kitchens had been up since the first hour of the morning, preparing the roast and the delicate dishes that would be served. The room was filled with the smells of meat and cheese, bread and spices. It made me hungry. But I couldn't eat too much. Making a pig of myself would have to wait for later.

Guests were milling informally around the hall, awaiting the appearance of the Queen and her son, the prince. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Gods, I barely recognized you."

I blinked. "Jadeite?" He was decked out in a dark blue overcoat, matching his eyes. He actually didn't look too scruffy. "You cleaned up."

"Yeah, well, it's a ball. Or will be, after dinner."

"Are they really that boring?"

"Just about. Is Endymion running late?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? It could be the Queen."

"Gaia? Late? I doubt it."

"Where's the rest of your little gang?"

He folded his arms and surveyed the room. "Don't know. I see Kunzite's family over there," he made a gesture at the white-haired group I had followed in. No wonder. The hair must run in the family.

"I didn't know Kunzite had a little sister."

"Yeah. We do have families back home. Don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

Siblings? Me? "No. Just me."

"How lucky your parents must feel."

Two minutes. Wow. A record before he started getting insulting. I sniffed and put a hand on my hip, imitating his gaze around the room. "My parents do just fine." Nothing like an insult to family. "And you? What about your family?"

"Over there," he made a vague gesture at a chattering group in the corner. "I'm the youngest. Where's your family?"

I looked around a bit, and after a moment, I noticed my mother's flame haired head. She was looking serious as usual, and my father at her arm. Both were apparently trying to explain something to another couple, who seemed in some disagreement with them. "There. See?"

"Oh," he nodded in acknowledgment. "Do you know how much longer this will take?"

It was just then that the doors behind the dias opened to reveal Gaia, in a white, filmy gown, the Golden Crystal hanging with familiar grace on her neck. Endymion was at her side, looking lanky but royal beside her, in a black tuxedo. I had to admit, it worked for him.

"Welcome," Gaia greeted us, inclining her head and smiling. "Another year making me older than the rest of you. Come, join me in the celebration of my new old age."

There were a few chuckles, and we moved to the table. Jadeite went to go with his family, as was proper, and I moved to my designated position near the head. I was sitting on the left hand of the Queen, Endymion the right. I was startledto feel my chair pulled out for me. Endymion had grabbed it, and tucked it in behind me as I settled in. "Thank you," I told him, slightly surprised. It was considerate of him. He smiled briefly, and then aided his mother in sitting as well. I looked at him from a lowered head as he sat across from me. The years were catching up to him, and the boyishness was beginning to fade. He was going to be attractive when he was older, with his black hair and blue eyes. Suddenly, I felt some flush to my cheeks. What a ridiculous thing to think. I was glad when the servants brought out trays of hot crusty bread, and I could think about stuffing the proper amount into my face.

There was soup after the bread, the lemon and chicken soup that was the region's specialty. Heady fine wine was brought, and poured delicately into crystalline fluted goblets, making the clearness red and shimmering. I was careful not to overeat. I could see myself eating too much and getting sick to my stomach later. It had been an interesting training session for me, learning to dance. I had become graceful on the fencing ground, and could fight with precision and accuracy, but put another body in close proximity to mine and all hell would break loose.

As the main course was brought out, Gaia suddenly stood, lifting her glass. All motion at the table ceased instantly, as people turned to see what Gaia would say. She smiled benevolently down at the expectant guests, the nobles and leaders of the Earth. I began to understand what she would say, and the words fell from her lips easily. I should have expected it, since this was the perfect opportunity. But when she began her speech, I felt heavier and heavier, knowing that it would now be formal, official.

"Dear friends. Today is the day that I celebrate my aging, and my passing into the third, final stage of my life. The years turn, and as time passes, the young replace the old. My son, Endymion," she smiled down at him, who stared up at her blankly and without emotion, then at me. I knew he was thinking the same about me as I was about him. "And my heiress, who will succeed me as the Queen of our world. To them, and to the future," she lifted her glass delicately, and everyone scrambled to imitate her. I, and Endymion, both lifted our glasses, looking at each other over the rims. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes, as he must have seen in mine. Goddess, this was so hard.

This was how it was to be. I had been formally been called Gaia's heir, and it was heard and witnessed by the nobility of our world. I sought out my parents, who sat further down the table. They were both beaming with pride, and smiled at me broadly when I met their gaze. I smiled back weakly, then stared at my food. I didn't want this. I would make a good Queen. But I didn't want this. The food seemed utterly unappetizing suddenly, and I stared at it with mild distaste. What I had eaten earlier was becoming heavy in my belly, and I picked at my plate. I was tired. So very tired. I wanted to go riding. Or practice some swordwork with Kitsune. Even listen to Swallow tell me about the latest gossip. I tried not to squeeze the napkin in my hands too hard.

Dinner was so infinitely slow. It seemed a miracle when the bell chimed, and we were excused for a few minutes to go to the great hall, where the symphony was settled, and waiters would bring yet more wine on platters of silver. I floated though this in a dream, or maybe a nightmare. I watched these people surround me congratulate me in their ways, and I felt my parents hug me and tell me how lovely I looked, how well I had grown, and the good things one would expect to hear from people I saw so little of, but was supposed to be close to.

The orchestra had begun a sweeping tune, filled with the sounds of violin and flute, tremulous and epic in sound. It was beautiful, and it made the room even more beautiful. I felt awkward and strange, so after the formal, polite nods and greetings, I gratefully slipped out onto the balcony, a breezy escape fromthe warming room.

It was a night of stars and clouds, the moon hidden in this cycle. Boats lit the waves of the sea beyond us, faerie lights dancing on the water. I imagined I could see people moving around on the decks, under the brightness of the stars, and the blackness between them. Lighter blue clouds wisped across the skies, making the heaven not so pitch black as it could have been.

"You can't sneak up on me anymore, Endymion," I said as I heard a faintfootfall. Only two people could ever catch me unaware, and Gaia was surely inside, dealing with her guests. I was correct, and I saw Endymion, my betrothed now, standing behind me. He moved to the rail, and leaned over it, folding his arms.

"I know."

So we stood there. I returned my eyes to the sea, and watched some gulls flitting over the foam on the rocks. They began to squabble. "I don't love you, either," I told him evenly. It would be best to be honest with him, and I was certain that he did not feel much attraction towards me.

"It's duty."

"Yes, just that."

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and the wind picked up a bit. "We'll rule together, you know. I'm the blood, but you are the one who will have to wear the crown."

"I don't want it. I'd give it to you, if I could."

He looked down. "I know." There was some more awkward silence. "If you could get out of it," he continued, "would you?"

"In a minute. I'd rather be...I don't know. I don't know what I want," I admitted, feeling candid with him. I put my chin in my hands, enjoying the cold breeze. My skin was prickling. "I want...to live well. To help the world. If I can do that best as Queen, then I'll do it. If I'm going to be the ruler of the Earth, then I'll do my best. As you will, I'm sure."

He nodded. "There have been worse couples than us, I guess. We'll manage."

"Manage, yes. There have been couples in the palace who don't love each other."

We were trying to convince each other, and we both knew it. But both of us knew all too well how much more difficult that would make our future. Both of us wanted to, somehow, think that maybe we would eventually fall in love. Since the feelings did not exist at the moment, it made it awkward and strange. "For now, through, maybe we should play into it. It's your Mother's birthday. We should go back in." As much as I don't want to....

He agreed, and offered me his arm, which I took. The warmth and light pressed in on me, and people began to swirl. Endymion and I took to the dance floor, and we slowly began our spiral around each other. Endymion was a fine dancer. He took to so many things so easily. But I worked hard, and it seemed to me that those who work for anything seem to have earned it. Anything that comes with ease is not truly owned by its possessor. For some several hours this passed, and I could not bear it much longer. Politely, I feigned exhaustion, for it was late into the night. I excused myself, kissing both Gaia and Endymion on the cheek in farewell.

I did not return to my room immediately, but instead chose to wander the halls. It was dark, and the archways let in the starshine. Sconces on the walls created tiny half halos of light every few strides, and I walked along them, thinking. Queen. Me. How? How was I going to do this? There is much responsibility on any ruler on any world. When I was young, I thought that the duties of the Queen would be merely boring. Perhaps they would be. But they were necessary for the continuation of our planet. And for me to be doing them seemed odd. In my mind, I tried to see myself in Gaia's chair, the Golden Crystal around my neck. The vision blurred and vanished from me. The image of me as Queen refused to come. I wondered why.

Into my thoughts, a hiccuping sob broke. It was high pitched and soft, as though the girl were trying to hide it. I had paused and leaned myself against a pillar. Now I straightened and peered around to see the little girl who had waved at me earlier this evening. Kunzite's sister, I remembered. She was wearing a nightgown, and clutching what appeared to be a slightly tattered stuffed bear with a bow. I sighed, imagining what must have happened. As it grew late, she was put to bed. Being in a strange and unfamiliar place, alone, while her parents attended the ball, she had a nightmare. Her nanny was probably asleep or at the ball herself, leaving the girl to wander alone in the strange hallways at night. I remembered my first night at Thymos, through I had remained in my bed, covers over my head so that I would not see the witches that hid in the shadows of my room.

"Are you lost?" I asked as I stepped out. She leapt back with a squeak, dropping the teddy. She looked at me wide-eyed, then snatched up the bear. I tried to smile a little at her, displaying my hands open, the universal gesture of peace. "It's all right. Do you remember me?"

She nodded yes. "Mizby and I saw monsters," she told me, and I assumed 'Mizby' was the bear.

"Your mother and father are at the ball...."

"No! I want to see Kunzite," she started forward, looking worried and tears beginning to form in her ice blue eyes again.

"Kunzite is in the ballroom too. You really should be getting back to bed. It's very late....."

"But the lady!"

"What lady?"

She took a step away from me and hugged Mizby tighter. "There were monsters."

The poor kid. She must have thought her nightmare was real. "It's all right. Come on. What's your name?"

"Ivy. And this is Mizby."

I bent down to her eye level and introduced myself. "It's nice to meet you, Ivy. Mizby. But, Ivy, there aren't any monsters."

"But Kunzite!"

I smiled, shaking my head at her protest. "It's all right, alanna. Kunzite's fine. Believe me. I left the ballroom a few minutes ago. And this is Thymos palace. One of my best friends is the Mistress of the Horse, and she and I both helped with security here. We wove lots of spells and have lots of guards to protect everyone. No evil monsters could dare get inside." I fought to keep my voice from getting patronizing or doing fake kiddie-talk. She looked about four, and they are so adorable at that age. Ivy was looking up at me, wide eyed. It's so strange when children suddenly adore an 'adult' that they barely know. But it's very sweet. "We'd fight off all the monsters," I finished, standing.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. You really should get back to bed. It's very late," I yawned, and stretched a little. "See? Even I'm tired. I was going to my own bed."

Ivy seemed a little uncertain for a moment, then nodded. "You're sure Kunzite's safe?"

She was so worried. Dreams can seem too real sometimes, I suppose. "Very. Come on," I offered her a hand, and she took it. I tried to remember where Kitsune and I had placed Kunzite's family. It wasn't far from the rooms he usually used, if I remembered correctly. I heard Ivy trying not to sniffle. Runny noses are gross. When we finally arrived at her apartments, I found the door open. I took a breath and prepared to act. "All right," I told her. "Stay behind me. I'll check for monsters."

She nodded, hugging Mizby, and peering around my skirts. I took a breath, then leapt into the room theatrically, whirling with my hands up in a defensive position. I flicked on the light, brightening the room. A hand clutched at my gown.

"Are there any?"

"Nope. All clear. We're safe."

Ivy smiled, and I shut the door as she went further in. I spotted some tissues on a table, and headed Ivy off before she could wipe her nose with the back of her hand. "Here. Tissue. Blow." She blew. This felt very strange, putting her to bed. There weren't many children at the palace, and I was unaccustomed to caring for them. I hoped I was doing this right. I could just see myself mentally scarring a child for life, making her think there were no such things as monsters.

Kunzite's family was among the wealthiest of the nobility, as was my own. The apartments allotted to his family were spacious, and well furnished, with the sleek Doric style architecture that was used so frequently in this area of the world. Ivy was walking into what I assumed was her room, so I followed, wanting to make sure she was there all right. As I got to the doorway, she was checking under the bed. "None there," she informed me seriously.

"Good. You know what monsters hate the most?"

"No. What?" She scrambled onto her bed, and I came and sat down beside her.

"They hate it when people aren't afraid of them. That's the best way to fight a monster. To be brave."

"But what if they're scary?"

"Even more reason to be brave."

"What if you're scared?"

Wow. What they say about kids having a million questions must be true. Well, what if you're scared? "Then you be brave anyway. Courage is when someone is scared, but they fight despite it," she pulled the covers up, and I tucked them around her. She yawned. "It's not courage if you're not afraid. Showing fear is what monsters feed on. It makes them grow and lets them attack," Iwatched as she closed her eyes sleepily, curling up around Mizby.

"But the lady...wasn't a...mon...." she began to drift away. This was so strange, for her to keep returning to this 'lady'.

"What lady?" I asked.

"The lady...with the blonde hair...she...."A long yawn ended the words, and she sighed into sleep. For a question of a dream, I decided not to wake her. I turned the light off at the doorway, and could only see her little figure from the patch of light the room beyond allowed in. I felt so odd. It was indescribable, really, but I wondered if this was what a mother felt like. Ivy was so tiny, even for her age, and the image of the little girl lost in the darkness of the night would be enough to turn almost anyone's heart to mush. She was so cute. I wondered, for a moment, what my own children would be like. I shivered, suddenly. My children. I never really gave it thought before. As the heiress to the Earth Kingdom, it would be my duty to continue the line. With...Endymion. I didn't want to think about that, now. But there would have to be at least one child. What would she be like? Sweet, like Ivy? Or with that nasty temper I was so well known for as a child? Or like Endymion, to whom everything came easily? Or Gaia, strong and regal? Oh, Goddess, I would be a mother someday. That was strange, too strange, and I had to leave Ivy to her sleep, which I hoped was free of dreams.

I locked up the apartments with my code word, shutting the door with a click. My head was too full of thoughts to go to sleep now, and I feared what dreams may come to me in the night. Too many worries prevent decent dreams. I returned to the long hallways, where windows let in the brightness of the night. Outside the window, I happened to see the low dome of the temple, and the gardens that surrounded it. The temple? Of all the places in the palace, the temple remained as ancient as possible, with few spells woven into the fabric of its walls, and no guards to watch over it. Only gardens to surround it and statues of the godsand goddesses to protect it. And so I went there for peace.

The gardens were in bloom, this being the spring, and Gaia's white orchids were closed tightly for the night. Roses were blooming here as well, white ones as pale as ghosts, haunting the shadowed corners. The garden was slightly wild, though a careful eye would notice the careful weeding of the flower beds. I came to the temple entrance, and stepped inside, glancing at the reliefs of the gods on the walls. The gods of this land were depicted there, scenes from local mythology. Zeus Thunderer and Hera. Athena Hope of Soldiers and Artemis Huntress and Poseidon the Earth Shaker. Apollo and Hermes and Hades, Lord of the Dead. Demeter of the Harvest and Hecate of the Hidden Moon. Aphrodite of the Sea Foam. All painted into the reliefs, hundreds of years ago when this place was first built.

There was an undying fire at the prayer altar, flames lit centuries ago and never gone out. There usually were two shrine maidens who tended the temple, with their childlike High Priest. They were likely asleep now, in their quarters just outside the gardens. So I was alone, and happy that I was alone. I sat down before the fire. I never was one much for fire, but it intrigued me. In my lands, scrying magically was done through a stilled bowl of water. To touch the water's surface with breath would obscure the vision. It was here I first learned that some cultures stare into the flames for their answers and visions.

So I looked, not sure what I should do, or could do. I was untrained in such ways, and usually only priests or priestesses were. The coals burned coldly, black and curling as I stared. In the flames, I could imagine I saw a black ghost, and the flames engulfed her. And as the flames grew to a pitch, I blinked my dried eyes and rubbed them, feeling the scratchy, burning sensation of the cinders.

When my eyes were once again opened, the high fire was low and dull. Sweat broke out on my brows, and I worriedly blew on the embers, encouraging the glow. I could see it now. On the night of my being named heiress, I singlehandedly put out the holy fire. That would go over well, and be a wonderful omen, I was sure. It was far more than unlucky for such a fire to die. I backed away from the fire, once I saw that it was going steadily again. I was probably a mess of ashes now, and I touched my face questioningly, checking my fingers for ash. I found none, but without a mirror, I had that awful feeling there was something on my face, and it wasn't some mustard. I gathered up some courage...hadn't I told Ivy about bravery a few minutes ago? I returned to the palace, feeling less uneasy somehow. I had been worried about the fire...but somehow I felt reassured. Almost as through it were supposed to happen that way.

Absently, I wondered about the blonde lady Ivy mentioned when I reached my rooms. Swallow was asleep in her chamber, the door slightly open. She slept lightly, but I crept softly, shedding my clothes and replacing them with a nightgown. I unbound my hair, which now fell well past my waist. My face was uncharred by the ashes, but I scrubbed it with lemon cream and crushed apricot pits, cleaning out every pore. It felt good, to get it clean. The fire bothered me, but it had been beautiful. And I did see something, even if I didn't know what. I dried my face with a handtowel, patting away the beads of water. I looked into the mirror, and tried once again to see what I would look like when the Golden Crystal was settled around my neck. There was still nothing.

So, how was part one? Good? Awful? I really would like to know! Please review! ^_^ Sooo, on to part two!!! 

-Queen


	4. A Demon In Her View 1

_A Demon In Her View-_

_Part 2-_

_I heed not that my earthly lot_

_Hath little of earth in it-_

_That years of love have been forgot_

_In the hatred of a minute:-_

_I mourn not that the desolate_

_Are happier, sweet, than I,_

_But that you sorrow for my fate_

_Who am a passer by._

_-To --, by Edgar Allan Poe_

_

* * *

_

By now, everyone at Thymos knows that it is supremely unwise to upset the future Queen of Earth. Apparently, some people outside Thymos have not heard of my reputation of fury at those that upset me. I was somewhat...annoyed...when a courier came from my family's lands at Caer Sidi, bearing the news that my father had been injured in a skirmish along our lands. A local chieftain had begun to challenge my father's supremacy, and was fighting his rule. Upon receiving the letter from my mother, I had folded it calmly, (having mastered my fit thowing years ago) set it on the table, then gone straight to Gaia with a request to be transferred home at once. Gaia had looked at me thoughtfully, then agreed.

Endymion was indisposed at the time, having been sent to the Balkans some seven months back to bring a halt to the continuous outbursts of fighting in the region. Each of the groups involved seemed to eternally want to annihilate the other for some long lost reasoning I could never understand. He had taken his friends and advisors, his generals, along with him. Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephilte and Jadeite. They would fulfill their duties as his guards and advisors there, their first true test in the art of war. Over the last few years since my being named heiress, they spent more and more time with Endymion at the palace, and the five had become near to inseparable.

With Gaia's permission, I chose my own followers and advisors, namely, Kitsune and Swallow. Kitsune was an obvious choice, and had it not been for Endymion's argument that he did not need supervision, Kitsune would have been with him. As Mistress of Horse, Kitsune was a general in her own right, and one with great skills that I had seen over the years. Swallow had never quite grown out of her madness for men, but she was, in every other way, unbelievably sharp and level-headed. I valued her advice greatly, and she always brought me excellent information. I relied on her and her connections for knowledge about the Earth

Sphere.

So, it was with as little fuss as I could muster that I set out back to Caer Sidi with some two hundred soldiers. A small enough group to be mobile, but large enough to be reckoned with, in my opinion at least. I visited my parents briefly on my arrival, seeing my father. He was well, for having taken an arrow to his left shoulder. Part of the steel arrowhead had become embedded into his arm, and it had taken surgery to remove it. He was pale, but would be fine. That settled, I headed out to my first war.

For two months we skirted each other, striking, whirling, running, hiding. At last, I was able to force him out into the open, leaving false trails and allowing them to 'follow' us. I led the attack at dawn, my men behind me, following my commands. As was custom for battle, Kitsune led, while I remained behind, too valuable a person to be attacked directly. I watched the spectacle of death being waged before me from the hollow hillside, a center of slaughter as our two groups speared and gored and fought. I saw it myself, when the bowmen appeared. They began to rain down arrows on my men, my soldiers, who I was supposed to lead. The mistake was mine, for not taking into consideration their longbows. A mistake, that I corrected myself. Swallow was the only one to protest my entering the battlefield.

I had seen Kitsune fall. Her mount had reared at the last moment, taking the arrow into its chest. But in its fall, Kitsune had been thrown, and the thrashing mount had rolled over her. That, simply, made me angry. Angry at myself, for my mistake, and angry at the bowmen for shooting, and angry at their leader for trying to kill us, and angry at people in general, for their stupidity in waging war. My power of magic was not the same as Gaia's or Endymion's. I had no healing ability, nor could I see others minds. But the power of the illusion I could draw, creating images with my thoughts, and so I did. A vast army of ghosts came red eyed and furious behind me, screaming and wailing and terrifying. Before me, his men fled. The chieftain himself was a brave man. He lashed himself to a pillar of his home, sword raised to fight. He refused to run.

On his death, his widow, a beautiful woman with yellow hair, threw herself into his grave in mourning.

Kitsune's left leg was shattered, a spiral fracture. But according to the healers we had brought with for the battles, she would live, if with a slight limp. That lifted some worry from me. Worry is a strange thing. It presses against you, heavy and grave, weighing down your actions, making you think less, and distract you more. I was so cold when I sat down outside my camp, looking out over the night. The moon cradle was high in the stars, and its light gleamed on my sword, which I held in my lap, out of its sheath. There was still the slightest bit of dried blood on its point, and I could not help but fixate on it.

The men who fought with me...in their eyes I could see something new. Usually, it was a distant respect, for my title and future place. But now, there was no fear, and the respect seemed genuine. For the weeks we had fought together, I had come to know them, and they me. When I heard them speak of me, no longer it seemed to be in simple acknowledgment. I wasn't a part of them, but I was their leader, and they accepted me as such. Perhaps that was a good sign. I would need men like them in the future. Absently, I was aware of Swallow's presence behind me, waiting as she usually did. We remained like that for some time. She didn't talk, and I was glad of it. It would have only broken my thoughts. After some time of this, she told me, "Your dinner's ready. Cook brought it awhile ago."

"I'm coming."

So I stood and went and continued my life, having seen what blood does to a person's mind.

Slash.

Parry.

Clang.

Stab.

Leaning against the doorframe, I watched Endymion and Kunzite practice their swordplay, twisting around each other, searching for openings. Zoicite was

sitting under a tree, nose in book, legs sprawled out before him. Nephlite was beside him, standing, watching the practice as I was. Jadeite was flirting with a stablemaid, which I found astoundingly unsurprising. Kitsune was still recovering from her injury from the battles a couple months ago, and needed a crutch. I hadn't practiced much since her fall from the horse, and at her pressing, had decided to get some in. I had dressed simply, wearing a black blouse, loose and slightly off shoulder. A long, black skirt with an overlay of matching off beige fell to my calves. It was simple, practical, and (in my opinion at least) elegant. The sword Kitsune gave me ages ago (I had since grown into it) was at my hip.

I folded my arms and watched them fight. Endymion thrust forward, then feinted, coming back to block a slash from Kunzite. Endymion made a striking figure, I had to admit, watching him. The boyishness was gone, and he had become lean in the months of battle he had seen. Like me, he had been successful in his mission, retuning barely days after me. The sides had settled into a truce of sorts. Perhaps my goal had been more of a revenge, and his only to establish peace. Whichever way, we had both proven ourselves.

He concentrated so fully! Practicing outside often brought distractions, such as the groom who was now shouting some rude obscenities at the stablegirl for neglecting her duties. She scampered off, leaving Jadeite to face old Branch alone. (Not a thing I recommend. He's bossier than Kitsune.)

The match was very near to even, as I watched it. Endymion had the upper hand, I believed. I couldn't help but smile as he parried one of Kunzite's attacks neatly, turning it aside. I could see amusement at the fight, since it was only practice. After a moment, I caught myself smiling. I straightened it out. Me, grinning like a dolt at practice. How ridiculous.

Endymion won, as I expected he would. Clapping my hands, I stepped forward.

"Nice job. You too, Kunzite."

"Thank you, lady."

Endymion bowed politely, a little bit of sweat on his forehead. He wiped it off, and smiled faintly at me. "You have your sword. Ready to practice again? I heard what happened near Sidi."

I shrugged, trying to make it as though a small thing. "Kitsune will live. And I will punish anyone who tries to harm my friends or family."

He looked somewhat amused. "In the name of the Earth?"

It was almost a challenge. I set my hand on the hilt of my blade. "In the name of the Earth?" I laughed slightly. "Maybe. Duel?"

"You're on. It's been awhile."

"Excuse us, Kunzite."

He bowed, shaking his head. "Don't kill each other. I've seen both of you fight. I'd hate to have to break you two up."

I just grinned at him, "Oh, Kunzite, we're not children anymore," then, to Endymion, "First blood?"

He nodded.

Kunzite continued to shake his head in mock despair. He stepped away gallantly, folding his arms and watching us as we readied ourselves. It had been years since I'd faced him with a sword between us. I remembered our first duel. Well,

if you didn't count our play attack. I had lost my temper terribly, and had gone into a fit. Well, that wouldn't happen this time. I'd learned to master that, and channel it in more...constructive ways. With a small roar, I leapt forward after our initial bow of politeness, slicing down on what would have been a wicked blow. I knew I had to be cautious. We were working with live steel blades, not fencing foils with rounded tips. Endymion dodged, as I expected. I wouldn't have done that particular move if I knew he would be hit. I could have killed him. But instead I twirled around, my skirts petaling out around me. In the peripherals of my vision, I saw some spectators begin to assemble. It's not every day that the future King and future Queen try to beat each other up.

He stabbed, I parried, turning it aside. I watch the arms, usually, to see where the next attack will come. But with Endymion, I watched his eyes. He always showed what he was thinking in his eyes. No matter how distant he seemed outside, they did reflect his thoughts. A slash, and he spun out of the way. A stab, and I leapt back, knocking it aside. It was a strange dance we were doing, and I was loving it. I could see how he went from carelessly having fun to genuinely trying to defeat me. Oddly, I wasn't pulling out too many tricks yet. He was better than me. Why was he holding back?

His eyes...they went from a moderate, tranquil blue, to a darker and darker shade as I could see him begin to strain. Our swords screeched against each other as I flung up my blade at the last moment, trying not to be hit. The twisting scream of metal on metal was painful, and we both flinched at the recoil in our weapons. Seconds later, we returned to the fight. Such...handsome eyes....

"Endymion!" I heard a catcall, recognizing it instantly. Jadeite, of course, never ceasing to be the smartass. I'd heard his voice in my ears plenty of times. Now it was haranguing Endymion. "Endymion! Gonna let a girl whip you?" There was an 'umph'-ing sound, and I knew someone, probably Nephlite, had elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

There was one of those rare moments of clarity. I could see the river of time suddenly come to a frozen halt. Something important was happening now, perhaps a

small thing, but one that would have some importance. Endymion had not let Jadeite's big mouth distract him, and neither had I. But in that same instant, I saw a small, but distinct opening in Endymion's defense. It was his left side, exposed to a stab. It would take but an instant for me to reach out with my blade and slice neatly along, tearing his shirt, and cutting the skin just enough for a few droplets of blood to reach the surface.

But I didn't take it.

That was what surprised me, that my arm suddenly stopped working, and refused to move forward. Endymion saw my distraction, and took the opportunity to create his own attack, and neatly sliced along my shoulder. I winced as the blade sunk in, shallow though it was, and I stepped back. What on Earth had just happened?

The serious look on his face was gone, and the expression was now one of satisfaction and politeness. He offered me a hand. "Good match."

"Yes...excellent match. Thank you, Endymion."

I bowed politely, aware of eyes on me. I had lost, but I could have won. I did win. But I didn't. Because I couldn't take the strike. Why? Not Jadeite's smart mouth. I didn't care how Endymion looked in the eyes of his generals. They would follow him to the ends of the Earth, regardless of how our match ended. Then what? The only opinion I care about what that of Gaia, of Kitsune or Swallow. And myself, of course, but they weren't here, and I wanted to beat him. So this made absolutely no sense whatsoever. I bowed again. "Thank you...I should go..." Something important. Go do something important! "...visit Kitsune. She'll want to tell me how I wasn't careful enough with my defense. I've always been better at the offensive tactics. Farewell."

He bowed back politely, and looked a little worried. About me? No, don't be silly. He's curious why I'm being so polite about it. Something's wrong, oh, there is something wrong, and I don't like it one bit! In my mind I kept seeing that moment, when I could have struck, but didn't. I'd never beaten him, in the few times we'd faced each other, and the single opportunity I had to avenge myself, I couldn't do it. Why? Why? What was wrong with me?

I returned straight to my rooms. Obviously, I was ill. I put away my sword on its rack, displaying it neatly, then sat on the sofa. I sat for a minute, not thinking, then went to my bookshelves. I searched for a moment, then found a fascinating book on old legends. I sat down again. Supposedly, there is a legend that four young women of the Amazon became soldiers, and were sent to sleep on the solar asteroids, to await a princess of the Earth. How odd.

There were other legends as well. About a lone woman who guarded time, but it was forbidden and death to see her face. Any who saw her would be killed by a whispered scream. A whispered scream? How could a scream be whispered?

Or the tale of a woman who came from distant stars, traveling the universe, only to turn the worlds she found into dead planets where ice smothered all living things. No hate or rage or violence, but no love or kindness either.

There were stories, of demons who stole the dreams of children, locking them away into caskets of nightmares, or a tale of a flower blossom that was banished for draining the strength of those who came close to it. Prophecies of the future, of a holy chalice of pure power, of the search for it. Of Kings and Queens and beauties and beasts. Of people changed because of the powers hidden within them and those that desired the power they owned. I lost myself in these fairy tales, escaping the problem that I could not seem to answer.

Why did I hesitate? Why did I not strike? But look! More tales! Of witches of the moon and power that only those with a planet to protect them may call upon. Did I have such power? I was the future Queen. I should. Power of my star, the Earth.

I buried myself, and barely heard Swallow come in later, wondering where I had vanished to. I snapped irritably at her when she tried to coax me away, but for some reason I was latched onto the book of fairy tales more than ever before. I shouldn't have snapped at her, but I wanted my privacy. She left some food at my door. So, it was dinnertime yet again. I ate and read. How long had it been since I spent hours at the histories? I remembered loving to read them when I was little. What had happened? Life, I supposed. But still. I fell asleep on my bed, the book under my cheek, dreaming about cursed stones and evil demons threatening my world.

"They're coming _here_?"

Endymion and I were both beyond belief. I had been summoned from duties about the palace (a dreadfully boring meeting) to the side of the Queen. Endymion had as well, and we had met in the corridor outside Gaia's study, each of us sharing

a worried look. It was infinitely strange for Gaia to call us away from anything, and to summon us both could mean a disaster. And a disaster it was.

"You will treat them with proper respect, Endymion," Gaia was telling him for

his small outburst. Not that I blamed him. I was ready to begin shouting myself, but amazingly I had been too stunned to speak. "The Moon has never harmed us, nor do they have any reason to."

"But..." he was spluttering, "they claim to be gods! You would sit and make a peace treaty with such..." Obviously, words were beginning to fail him, as well. "...such...."

"Arrogant, self-centered aliens?" I provided bemusedly. Endymion's losing his tongue and my sense of humor were beginning to win out over shock. Don't get me wrong, I agreed fully.

"Alanna! You will treat them with every kindness, as will you, Endymion!" Gaia set her quill into the inkblot on her desk, and returned to her papers. "A courier came from the Moon this morning. Queen Serenity has accepted my invitation to a peace council."

"This is wrong, Mother. We've never needed the Moon Kingdom before...."

"Nor do we now," Gaia reminded him, gently, but firmly. She sighed, pushing a stray lock of emerald hair out of her violet eyes. She looked tired, suddenly, and I became aware of how very mortal she was. She was getting older. And as I searched more carefully, I saw tiny strands of whiteness in her hair, threads of snow in the

moss. Then she confirmed my thoughts. "Endymion, alanna. I've been in the last stages of my life since your declaration as heiress and Crown Prince. I want to see this world safe and settled when I pass into my next life. The Moon is our nearest neighbor. If we cannot make peace with them, how are we to expand in future generations?"

I snorted. "Expand where? They've taken every planet in the system. Mercury and Mars are terraformed completely. They have castles of their own, Marina and Phobos Deimos. I've been brought word Venus is in its final stages. The solar mirrors to deflect heat and radiation...."

"My word is final," Gaia looked sadly at us. "I am disappointed that my heirs do not share in my vision for the future. But I believe that-"

In a moment of shock, I watched Endymion do something unbelievable. He turned away and left the room, in the middle of his Mother's words. I couldn't help but suck in my breath. Endymion practically worshipped his Mother. I turned in time to see a wince of pain cross her face. This was costing her so much to do. I knew as well as she did that the people would not necessarily be for this. The Moon watched us, spied and observed, claiming to protect us. Nonsense. We had never seen or heard of any threat we could not manage, and our power of technology was near equal theirs, and our magic equally, if not more, strong. We were a planet. They were a satellite. What energy could they draw that we could not surpass?

"Will you join him, then, alanna?"

I unfolded my arms, frowning. I respected Gaia, and in the years she had been Queen, her poor decisions were infinitely few and far between. But Endymion would be my husband, and it would be for me to rule. Patience is one of the best things one can possess. I had little of it, and despite my dislike of the Moon people and their ways, I had not seen them face to face as of yet. I wanted more time to consider this. "I don't know," I admitted reluctantly. "For now I won't oppose you, my Queen, but I will not approve either."

She sighed, standing. "If that is the best I may do, I pray that this goes well, and that your mind will be changed." After a moment, she turned away, waving a hand over an open glow to dim it. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Queen."

I left, heading towards the temple in the gardens. I smiled at little Helios, who was running amuck to the flower beds, Lilith and Sybil, the shrine maidens, not far away, one always with an eye on him. He was so very young, and they cared for him as much as they cared for the temple. I smiled in acknowledgment at them, and entered the hall of the gods. The fire was crackling evenly, sending slight trains of smoke into the ceiling. The gods on the walls did not seem so mysterious by the daylight of the solar, and seemed far more friendly. I bent down at the altar, watching the flames. I never could quite make out shapes from within, but it was good to still the mind and think.

The Moon. The satellite that orbited our star, our world. Generations ago, as recorded in legend, great winged starships flew into our system, past the great gas giants outside the asteroid belt, past red Mars, cold and barren. Our world already occupied, they did not try to take it. Since they did not, I wondered, perhaps their intentions were not to conquer us. However, they spread like disease through the other worlds, laying claim to their wilds. We were weaker then, with less technology added to our magic. But still, they too were weaker, and fewer in number. We outnumbered them greatly. We were many...they were few. Perhaps that was the reason for their not attacking. But still, their numbers were growing.

I blinked, clearing my eyes of the glaze of the stare. Still, there were certain things that could not be changed. They called themselves gods, and that was blasphemy. This was our system of planets, and they laid claim without our consent or approval. We shall see. Trade could be good between our worlds. I frowned. The Moon and their strange powers. The Queen Serenity, who would be my...opponent? Hm. Well, regardless of Gaia's wishes for a treaty....it could be useful to know who I would face in the future. And...didn't Swallow once mention that Serenity had a child? A girl...yes, a girl. I didn't remember her name...Who knew? Well, if the Queen's name was Serenity, maybe it was Tranquility or something like that. How wonderfully creative that would be. Why would an immortal need a child? That didn't make any sense. Whatever. Regardless of how this treaty works out, I will at least get a good look at the Moon Queen and her court.

So I decided. I would support...reluctantly...Gaia's invitation, but ensure that word was carried into the proper gossip mills (through Swallow, of course) that it was only to keep an eye on the Moon and their plans. If there was even a hint of violence from them, I would strike. The Earth would not attack the Moon first. That would be wrong, and we were not supposed to be the ones in the wrong. But wariness never hurt anyone, and I had a good following behind me since the battles at Caer Sidi, mostly soldiers who served me. I looked at the fire. I don't know. It had become a habit to watch it. I liked the way it shifted. The sea did the same, powerful and endless, pounding away at the beaches. But the fire...there was something hypnotic about it. I stepped away, making a small blessing for any wisdom imparted into my mind, and left the temple.

And so the Moon Kingdom came.


	5. A Demon In Her View 2

The Stone Hearted Princess-

* * *

"....said that they do not worship their Queen, as we feared. She is revered, but not idolized...not in the religious sense," Swallow finished applying dark blue kohl over my left eye, drawing it out just slightly to give me a more exotic look. She dabbled the brush in the pot of cobalt powder, and swabbed it across my closed eyelid, mixing a dash of mica for sparkle. The Earth was putting its most glorious face forward, in attempt to impress (and intimidate) the Moon. "Serenity is considered to be wise, and very powerful. She has a gemstone not unlike our Golden Crystal. You should be cautious of her."

"And? The others on the entourage?"

Swallow frowned, appraising her artwork on my face. "You're done. Dress?"

"Yes," I agreed, and stood, shedding my robe as she began to drape the silken material over my shoulders. Midnight blue, nearly black, with glimmers of starlight.

"Serenity has a daughter, a girl, four years younger than yourself. She has also been named Serenity." Swallow waited for any comment, and when I said none, continued. "The Crown Princess of the Moon looks much as her mother. It is said she is very friendly, but may be somewhat...light brained."

"She's stupid?"

Swallow paused. "Ah, no...friendly...kind may be the better word. The reports I've received are somewhat conflicting."

"Then I will watch her. Not having all the knowledge is dangerous. Anything else about the heir?"

Swallow fastened a pin to my shoulder, the shrugged. "Her powers are not so strong as her mother's. Though that may be age. As people mature, they get stronger. She is still young yet. Who knows?" Swallow turned away and brought a tray of jewelry, to which we began to pick through. "This one?"

I looked at the charm bracelet, and shook my head. "No. The silver. The one with the sapphires."

She nodded and turned to the drawers.

"The rest of the court?" I questioned as she rummaged. Over her shoulder, she began to tell me of the rest of the coming group.

"The princesses of the inner planets, the Moon Princess' so-called guardians. There's the princess Mercury. A water element, and I have been informed she has an affinity to ice. She is said to be highly intelligent."

"Dangerous?"

"Possibly. She keeps to herself. My sources say that it is more shyness. She will probably not make a decision for her companions unless need be. She will be wary, but not a direct threat."

"Next?"

Swallow produced the bracelet I had asked for, a light, scrolled bauble with delicate filigree in the shape of petals, tiny sapphires set into the heart of each flower. "Mars is said to be the opposite of Mercury. Which makes sense, for a fire element. She has been seen praying at fires, possibly scrying, and is said to have a strong psychic sense."

Scrying into fires? I was reminded of my own flame-gazing. Then again, I was scrying for the future of my world. I wondered what the princess of Mars sought. I felt my skin prickle under the coolness of the bracelet. Swallow handed me my earrings, and I began to put them on. "Continue."

"Unlike Mercury, she is not an introvert. If you confront her directly, she will most likely get upset and loud, possibly violent. Out of the group, she will be the shortest tempered and the most likely to react out of hand."

"All right. Jupiter?"

"Calmer than Mars, but more likely to attack physically. A wood element, slower to attack, but probably the strongest physically out of the group. She tends to follow, but is not afraid to lead if the situation demands."

Last but not least.... "And Venus?"

Swallow frowned, placing my crown on my head, a thin band of silver with the Earth's crossed circle etched in gold into the center. It settled evenly into my hair, which, I was glad to say, was down, barring a loop of braid around my head for effect.

"Venus is said to be much like the Moon Princess. Even looks like her, so I'm told. A metal element, who likes to talk and supposedly likes to fall in love."

"So, in other words, she's you."

Swallow gave me a dirty look. "Ha ha, very funny. I'm as much her as you are Mars."

I snorted. "Like I'd ever be a pyro. I'm an earth element, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, goes well with your future role. I wonder who's more stubborn, her a fire element, or you an earth element."

"Me, of course," I replied haughtily, grinning. "Fires never stop moving. Have you tried pushing a mountain around lately?" I turned and looked in the mirror, turning this way and that. The dress draped just as it should, and I gleamed slightly in the light of my room. "Willow did a wonderful job. You did well finding her."

"Thanks," Swallow commented drily, sitting down on the sofa. "I know you like dark colors."

"I'd look stupid in pink, don't you think?"

She groaned, putting her face in her hands. "Bad rhyming. Very bad."

I laughed lightly, shrugging. "Didn't do it intentionally. What time is it?"

"Almost dusk."

Then it would begin soon. I should be going. "Did you see Kitsune?"

Swallow nodded, standing to begin to collect the scattered things around the room. Tossing my robe over her shoulder, she replied: "This morning. She's walking better, but can't stay up long. The healers say she's coming along well though."

And for almost being killed, I supposed she was. It worried me that she rarely left her rooms anymore. She was still the same old Kitsune, but...reserved somehow. It just wasn't the same. "All right. Escort me to the hall."

"Sure," she replied, somewhat surprised. I usually didn't request...or order, for that matter...her presence when I went around the palace. She watched me curiously from a step behind as I began down the corridors to the throne room, where we would receive the Moon court. She eventually couldn't help herself. "Is everything all right?"

We stood outside the doors. "Fine, Swallow. I'm worried about Kitsune, that's all. Good to see you're fine, really." She blinked rapidly, then smiled as she began to understand.

"Don't worry, we'll always be around. Even Kits, being holed up in her rooms. Give her some time, she'll come out eventually. Really. And you'll do fine with the Moon. None of my sources say that they can read minds like Gaia. Powerful they may be, but so are we and so are you. Don't forget that. You're to be Queen."

Goddess, I needed Swallow to cheer me up. What was I coming to? "Of course I will. Don't forget that, either. You'd better get out of here. It's going to begin soon."

She curtsied politely, then ghosted out of the hall swiftly, leaving me to enter alone, into what would surely be an interesting evening.

The Moon Queen and her assembly had arrived very early that morning, docking their starship on Thymos' landing pad. Their ships were different than ours, sleek still, but with less wingspan and a narrower frame, gunports tucked under the ships belly rather than out front, under the bridge. As part of my training, I had been instructed in the ways of piloting, and was fairly good at it. The bulky ships I would never need to pilot, but the smaller, fighting craft or the short-distance transports I was quite good with. I had observed them enter the palace, greeting them formally from behind Gaia, Endymion on my right, saying the stiff, formal words that were required.

There was tension, and it was as taut as a violin string, seeming to vibrate with the same high pitch. After landing, the Moon people were whisked away into their apartments, settling in and sending the servants jumping to care for them. It was nerve racking, and when I had realized it was time to get dressed, I had been grateful for the distraction, actually looking forward to putting on the evil that was formal wear.

Endymion and I stood behind Gaia, who was seated on her throne, the Golden Crystal about her neck. Gaia had gowned herself in the Earth's wealth, but had done so demurely, richly silked in white, with golden brocade that made her skin glow and her hair shine, picking up the prisms of the Crystal that she wore. Violet eyes sweeping the assembly, she delicately sat upon the throne.

Her crown, unlike my silver, was of pure gold, yellow gold, but gleaming so brightly it did almost seem white. Nestled in her hair, she looked elegant and refined, and I could not see how the Moon Queen could possibly be more beautiful.

I glanced at Endymion at my side, and felt a rush of blood to my face. I looked away. Situations such as this were worrying me more and more. I avoided him if I could, but this strangeness that settled on me when he was around was extremely annoying. Ever since that blasted swordfight. Maybe I should challenge him again and make sure I beat him. Maybe that would make it over. Regardless, he was wearing his royal dress suit, high collared, black and streamlined, silhouetteing his narrow frame. In respect to the Moon, and to show that this was a peace conference, he had left his sword behind, and I could faintly tell that he was uncomfortable about it.

The doors opened, and I heard the official blast of the trumpet fare as Queen

Serenity stood at the doorway, her long hair sweeping but fingerlengths from the floor, white and snowy, but not a single line of age marring her face. She held her chin highly, and to me, she did seem very regal, although of course I still thought our Gaia was by far superior. Her dress, too, was white, and very simple, a bow centered in the front, pinned with a crescent moon. The same shape glowed faintly on her forehead, in gold. I saw in her hand a staff, the handle pink, of all the silliest colors. I hate pink. But on the end of the stick was a crescent moon, made of bright gold, with a crystal set into its base. The Crystal of the Moon Kingdom, their version of the Golden Crystal. How impersonal, to carry such a thing on a scepter.

I glanced behind her, to see the rest of the entourage. The girl who was unmistakably her daughter walked a pace behind, her hair gold where her mother's was white. The crescent moon graced her brows as well, unglowing, but still there. She was dressed in white, long and flowing skirts, with an intricate pearl design covering the high waistline. She held in her hands an item, covered in a white silk scarf.

Behind her came her guardians, those four who served her as Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephlite and Jadeite did Endymion. Speaking of the quartet, they were off to the side in a line, watching warily, dressed in black formal suits, as Endymion. The princesses of the inner planets stood in a square behind the Moon's royalty, each in their planet's color, symbols adorning their foreheads. Venus and Jupiter directly behind, Mercury and Mars to the back. Venus, too, held a silk wrapped item in her arms, and I wondered what they might have brought.

"Your highness," Queen Serenity curtsied lowly, her five ducklings imitating her as she sank to the floor. "I am honored by your invitation."

Gaia inclined her head gracefully, hair falling before her. "We are equally honored by your presence, Serenity. Please accept our welcome."

Queen Serenity rose from the floor, the others copying her. I kept an eye on all of them. Each was looking to the front, but I watched their eyes dart around, taking in the throne room. I hoped it was more impressive than theirs.

Ours had a high dome, flying up into a solar. The stars could be seen outside. Marble floors of the palest sea green, and polished to shine in the light of the prisimic glows. They took it all in, and I watched them as they did so. Venus appeared to be most interested in Endymion's generals, glancing between them and the dais that Gaia sat. Jupiter was also watching them, but sending more glances around at the guards on the doors. So she was wary, and by the way she carried herself, ready to fight. Bless Swallow for her information.

Mars was looking everywhere, mostly at Gaia, not frowning, but face drawn. She didn't like this, and was suspicious. Good for her. Mercury was watching the dais only, and our gazes met for a moment. I stared back, and she averted her eyes, turing her gaze to Endymion. Hm. First appearances are always important, even though most people seem to like to ignore them. Claim you can't judge a person by their looks. Say you never judge people by appearance, and I'll laugh in your face.

Queen Gaia rose from her throne, and gestured at a page, who hurried forward, dropping to his knees, and extended to her a branch of olive. Such plants were common in this area, and they were very important to life and trade. Such a useful fruit, the olive, that can be made into so many things. A gift from a wise goddess. Gaia lifted it, and held it in her hands. Then she turned to Serenity, stretching it out, and Serenity accepted it. Yet Gaia did not release her grip, and held Serenity's hands in her own. "This is the beauty of the Earth," Gaia explained softly. "Very delicate, very fragile. Yet the olive is a living plant, and was given to us by our Goddess. It is life, and I give this gift to you, the Moon, for you are our sister world, and we wish for you to be blessed as our world is blessed."

Serenity drew back from Gaia, and Gaia released her. Serenity caressed the branch, touching the leaves and the olives that plumply hung there. The olive? A symbol of peace? Well, why not? I watched to see what Serenity would do to counter the offer. Now was the time of flattery, a war of kindness. I severely doubted that Serenity would be able to top the olive branch, a practical and kindly gesture. The Moon was slow to terraform, for plants seemed to have difficulty adapting there.

Princess Serenity and princess Venus then stepped forward, and the Queen of the Moon turned slightly aside for them. The princesses curtsied politely, then

Serenity spoke, addressing Gaia. "Your highness, my mother has brought gifts...for your heirs. So sorry, we didn't bring something for you because...."

Venus suddenly had a small coughing fit, and Princess Serenity shut up abruptly. Well, Swallow, you did it again! Information dead on. Serenity was kindly, apologizing for what she thought was a mistake on her and her mother's part, but stupid enough to babble in the middle of a very important moment. I stifled a smile.

Princess Serenity regained herself, taking a deep breath and beginning to repeat the words she had probably memorized. "My mother has brought gifts...for the heirs of the Earth Kingdom. For the Crown Prince and Princess," she removed the swath of silk that she held in her hands. In them was a delicately wrought brooch of silver, a diamond set into its center. The Earth's circle and cross surrounded it, and a pair of roses had been etched into its base.

Venus revealed her item, and she held a silver rose. My eyes widened as I saw it, for roses here were always pure white. I had never seen such a thing, and it seemed unnatural.

Princess Serenity continued. "This rose is for the heir of the Earth, he who would be King. They grow on the Moon only, in the soil that glows silver in the light of the sun. Please accept our gift to you, so that you may see the beauty of our world."

Venus held the rose out to Endymion, who stepped forward, looking slightly dazed. I blinked rapidly several times. He was watching Serenity intently. Good for him to be wary of her. He accepted the flower and bowed deeply. "I thank you, Lady Princess of the Moon."

Serenity blushed darkly, and looked down. Scared. Obviously. Endymion was very attractive, and two words from him...this was ridiculous. She was embarrassed, it didn't have to do with Endymion's looks. I broke my gaze and tried not to appear too concerned. "And you as the heiress," Serenity began to recover, turning her attention to me. "Please accept this relic as your own. Among ourpeople, we carry our strength within our hearts. At times, we use our power to protect those we love. It has been whispered on our world that you too have a holy relic, a Silver Crystal of your own. Please accept this as a way of keeping it with you."

She held the brooch out to me, and I took it in my hands. It was cool, warmed only slightly by her touch, and smooth. A Silver Crystal. Of the Moon. Like our Golden Crystal. I glanced sharply at Gaia's neck, then at the scepter that Queen Serenity carried. How very odd that we would both have such a powerful relic on our worlds.

"Thank you, Princess Serenity," I heard myself saying. "It is very kind of your people."

She smiled at me, a wide, beautiful grin, and I suddenly found myself smiling back. I controlled it, and toned it down. Her smiles were catching. Perfect.

The Queen her mother moved slightly forward, taking center stage once more.

"Keep your power strong, for you will need it when you rule your world. That brooch is more than a mere carrier. It is a way of touching your power. Call out the words in your heart, and you will control your power like never before."

Call out the words in my heart. Sure.... I smiled and nodded back, trying to please the onlookers. This was getting very spiritual. Maybe I should go study some philosophy!

I returned to my place at Gaia's left, holding the brooch in my hands, feeling a little awkward. Perhaps this was what Gaia wanted, a formal exchange of goodwill. Well, she had succeeded, and I had gotten a good look and assessment of the Moon court. I wanted them to leave. But now I had to suffer a ball in their honor. How delightful.

The proceedings would begin tomorrow in the afternoon, and I would attend them, along with Endymion and Gaia, of course. There were retainers from both factions, and they filled the ballroom with bright colors, feathers, glitter, silk, saffron and velvet. I danced and whirled and sipped wine, rejecting food from the servants that brought trays around. I eventually escaped from some pompous lord from the eastern provinces of Earth, who wanted to conspire about how he would treat and welcome the evil Moon people. Nephilte to the rescue!

"Nephlite!" I waved him over desperately, trying to give him a good please-save-me-I'm-_dying_-here look. Being the kindhearted man he is, (which I

will eternally love him for) he came over, not to abandon me. "You owe me a dance, remember?"

"Yes of course. You'll have to forgive us," he smiled at lord Full-of-Himself.

"She just adores to dance, and I was so busy last time..." he continued about how much I loved to dance, and I tried to be grateful instead of hit him in the head for being a jerk about the excessive rescue. "Come, darling, they're waltzing."

Once safely way, I elbowed him hard. "Don't be such a ham."

"You owe me."

"Ha."

"Smile, darling, we're dancing."

He spun me onto the floor and we ended up in the middle of a swirl of Moon Kingdom people. It was interesting, watching the groups avoid each other. Gaia was on a dais, observing with a tight smile. She wasn't happy at the lack of cross-dancing. Queen Serenity was beside her, and whispered something. Gaia nodded and continued to observe. It wasn't going well, I assumed. Both Queens seemed to want it to work, but the people weren't cooperating. The dance slowed, then stopped.

"Well, darling," I drawled at Nephlite, sarcastically, "Why don't you do a little dancing?"

He looked confused. Obviously we were in the middle of the dance floor, and by the phrasing, I wasn't suggesting that I was the one he should be dancing with. I smiled, and he knew I was up to something. I clapped my hands loudly, looking around. I spotted the nearest princess. Lucky girl! "Princess Jupiter!" I beamed at her, and took her arm away from some poor man who was dwarfed by her height.

Who had set up that couple? Ugh. Anyway, back to vengeance.

"Princess Jupiter, Nephlite was just commenting on how very graceful you are when you dance!"

Jupiter's eyes suddenly flew wide from surprise to amazement, from me to Nephlite, then they clouded in disbelief. She almost began to shake her head. Nephlite looked like someone had just shot him, eyes wide and unbelieving. He couldn't even move.

"Jupiter, you simply must dance with him. It would make him so very happy. I'm not so good on my feet. Please, just one turn around the floor." I urged her into Nephlite's arms, and both were too shocked to do anything other than obey. My smile was genuine now, not because I had done a good deed, but because I was trying not to break into hysterical laughter over the predicament. It was just too funny.

I was lucky, because when both of them began to recover, looking angry, the orchestra began a sonata, romantic and moving. The audience I had created began to return to their partners, and I grabbed Jupiter's short date, and whispered to him, "It'll help the Queen. See how upset they both are? No one's mingling! Terrible, isn't it?"

Shortie nodded frantically in agreement, and cast a long look over at Jupiter. She had swirled up her skirt into her hand, and was proving me right. She could dance very well, and the two of them were spinning delicately around. I blinked. Maybe this wasn't so good after all. Nephlite looked awfully happy all of a sudden. I straightened myself out. How stupid of me. Suddenly I'm Swallow, trying to set up everyone with a love life. Nephlite? The king of astrology? And princess Jupiter? Don't make me laugh.

Tugging at my arm, Shortie asked me to dance. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go...ah, outside!" I winked at him and tore off. Weird people.

Air is good. I breathed in deeply in the darkness of the night. There was no moon out, and I thought that just as well. The sea was black, and the stars provided the light on the flowing water. I leaned out on the balcony, peering down into the sea's crashing waves below. I heard the pane rattle behind me.

"Hello, Endymion."

"Escaping already?"

"Do you have any idea how stuffy people are?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"What? I am not stuffy!"

"You're getting defensive."

"If this is about Nephlite and the dancing with Jupiter-"

He snorted, turning around and leaning backwards against the rail. "The Queens are happy. Look."

I turned to see what he was looking at, and though the windows, I saw Gaia and Serenity smiling benignly down at the dancers. My jaw dropped as I saw Zoicite part through the sea of people, and approach the azure haired Mercury princess, bowing and offering a hand. She was sitting and watching by herself. "Zoicite is actually taking the initiative? Who threatened him and why?"

Endymion frowned. "You started off a whole thing, you know. Apparently, princess Mars rather liked your idea and asked Jadeite."

"And he accepted?" My disbelief was apparent.

Endymion burst out laughing, and tears of laughter began to form in his eyes as he literally howled. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. "She didn't exactly give him a much of a choice!"

"I imagine he didn't like that."

Endymion tried to stifle his laughter. "I was with Jadeite. I believe her words were something like," he went into an imitation, head high, voice pitched, "'You're dancing with me now. Come on.' And then dragged him away. I had to get out of there before I made an idiot of myself laughing. You should have seen him."

Blackmail material on Jadeite was always valuable. And seeing Endymion doing imitations was priceless. I chuckled, shaking my head. "So is Kunzite with Venus, then?"

Endymion was still trying to restrain himself, and searched the window. After a moment, "Yes. Over there. Near the symphony."

Sure enough, I saw the white haired head next to a red-ribboned one in a yellow dress. I shook my head. "Your Mother will be pleased. Can't say that it's the best thing, though."

He frowned thoughtfully, and I stared at his profile against the stars. His black hair floated lightly around his head as he considered what to say. So smart, Endymion was. I was startled when he turned sharply to look at me.

"What?"

"What?"

"You were staring."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. What?"

Uh...oh Goddess, what to say? I really didn't even know what I was thinking!

"Nothing important," I tried to bluff.

"You're always thinking about something important. What is it?"

Given a moment to compose myself, I managed, "When we're married, we'll have to deal with them. Us, not Gaia. Will we turn aside what she's done here? Or will we keep up the treaties we establish tomorrow?"

Endymion's face soured, then became reflective. "I don't know. They aren't quite like I thought. They seem kind. Maybe I was wrong about them."

I stared now. "Endymion, what are you babbling about? They're from the Moon. I don't want to war with them, but these gifts..." I tapped the brooch now pinned on my gown and the rose in his lapel, "are just gifts. They don't mean anything unless we want them to. Gaia gave them an olive branch. If they take it to the Moon and throw it away it means nothing. All this," I gestured at the inside, "means nothing. Not unless we say so. Gaia knows that. That's why she wants our support. If we don't continue her plans, we'll never be allied."

"I take it you still don't like them?"

I considered this. "No. I don't trust them. Gifts are gifts. They haven't hurt us, but we have no reason to trust those who call themselves gods. It's blasphemy. You know that."

"Yes," he agreed reluctantly.

"I agreed to support this to see them. Observe them. See who we would face in the future. They're immortal. They're not like us. We have to be careful."

He sighed, looking worried. "All right. Caution never hurt. I suppose we should get back inside. Mingle."

I sighed, brushing a lock of hair from my face, glancing out to sea. The stars suddenly began to shift on the water, and I looked up to see a meteor shower begin, the stars falling from the heavens to crash and vaporize in space. Streaking, they fell and fell. "How lovely," Endymion commented as he saw my gaze.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" I suddenly felt my heart stop. What was going on? I looked down, afraid I was having a seizure or something horrible like that. Endymion had placed his hand on top of mine, and was smiling at me.

"Don't hide all night. Being anti-social will upset Mother."

"Y...yes...of course. Endymion. I will. Soon."

He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. I turned back to the sea, stomach churning. What in the hell was that? That was not right, not good, and completely wrong. Very, very wrong! I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like it! It was a complete loss of control! Just like that sword match! Damn! What was wrong with me? Goddess, give me strength! I was either losing my mind or getting sick. That was the only explanation. I looked back up to the shower of stars. They seemed like tears of gold, crying for some unknown reason.

I crept back inside. I couldn't face everyone, not now. I wanted to be alone.

There was something terribly wrong, and I needed to get in control and to think. I slipped out the side doors, and no one noticed me, since I used a little touch of an illusionary spell to mask my exit.

Swallow would be in our rooms, so I couldn't go there. I would go to Kitsune's apartments, but since she couldn't move well and still was hiding, I couldn't go there either. That left the shrine. So, down the familiar paths I hurried, glad that the shrine maidens and Helios were asleep. It was with a great deal of relief that I saw the flames, burning brightly in the night. I ran inside, leaning up against a column, then sinking low onto my knees beside it, curling up and placing my head on my knees. Thank the Goddess. Alone at last.

This peculiar sensation wouldn't leave me, and the more I thought about it, the more it worried me. It had to be something serious. I was ill. I had to be. I felt perfectly in control of my mind, but not. I didn't feel sick, except that I vaguely wanted to be sick to my stomach, but I didn't think I really would do any throwing up. Was it me, or was it unusually hot in the temple? What, hot flashes? Great, I'm turning into a hypochondriac. This was so annoying! What could it be?

"Perhaps you should consider the affections of your heart, young lady."

I froze. No one could sneak up on me anymore. Not even Gaia or Endymion, though they had always been good at it. I pushed some hair away from my face and peered around. Readying myself, (for you never know who may be lurking) I stood, keeping my back to the pillar. "Who's there?"

There was popping in the fire, and silence otherwise. "Show yourself to me! I command it, by order of the Princess of Earth!" I was such a good actress, really, and people were so very used to me giving orders. I didn't think I sounded afraid at all. That would have been inappropriate for me, to be scared. Or at least to sound scared. "Show yourself!"

There was a soft chuckle. I determined my spy was female, though the sound was low and deep. I continued to let my eyes dart around, seeking the source. There was none. I narrowed my eyes as I decided my opponent was a sorceress. Well, at least I knew what to expect. I had some magic of my own. Drawing a hand before me, I swirled on an illusionary cloak, sending me into a blur of nothingness.

"You cannot kill what you cannot see!"

"You sound so afraid."

I do not! "What makes you think I'm afraid of someone who hides in the dark?"

"Are you not hiding in the dark right now?"

Why that dirty-! "You twist my words! Declare yourself, or I'll summon the guard!"

There was a roar of laughter. "If you had any intention of calling your guards, you would have done so already, and you know that very well."

The fire. It had grown in furious flames when she had laughed. I couldn't douse it, but somehow that was the link she was using to communicate with me. Of course, she couldn't know that I wouldn't put it out. I kept myself from smiling, and let my voice tremble a little. "I would! You're using the fire! I'll put it out!" With a false appearance of fear, I let the illusion around me drop. I had no power over water, but she may not know that. And if I could put on a show.... I gathered my hands over my head, taking a breath. I let a little globe of light form, colored blue. Happily, I watched the flames soar upward.

"You need not put out the flames, child, I have no desire to harm you."

I let the illusionary globe of water hang for a moment, then brought my hands down, watching the fire. It was true. If she wanted...or could...harm me, she would have done so already. "Then what do you want?"

"Only to help you."

I snorted. "Don't be an ass."

The flames flickered, and I swear I heard some amusement. If she wanted to get anywhere with me, she'd have to use the direct approach. I hated beating around the bush.

"Did you ever consider that the illness you fear is love?"

I think I was staring for several long minutes, because when I came to my eyes hurt from dryness, and I had to blink rapidly. Love? What? That was...stupid. It had to be. Nightmares of cheap romance novels suddenly filtered into my mind. Yeah, like I could ever be like that.

"That's full of shit."

"You have a very interesting vocabulary, you know."

What? We switch from my non-existent love-life to my vocabulary? Well, I was using some of the languages' more colorful terms, but those were the ones that came to mind. I just glared back at the fire, feeling a little odd. I was talking to the big fire. Tell me this was normal.

"What do you want?"

"To help you."

"I don't need help. Especially from people I can't see and who use sorcery to communicate." I turned to leave. This was garbage.

"You're upset because I'm right."

I stopped. "About what?"

"Love. Tell me. Who is the fortunate man who has gotten such a strong woman to love him?"

Strong woman, huh? Flattery will get you nowhere. I half turned and glared again. "I'm not in love with anyone. Never will be."

"Oh, what a shame. Why is that?"

I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or genuine interest. What would I tell her? That I was betrothed to the future king of the planet? I'd already blabbed about me being the Earth Princess, in my idiotic attempt to get her to reveal herself. I didn't have any romantic choices. Any love for me was destined to be a failure. I would be a good Queen, and I wanted to be a good Queen, even if I still felt trapped into the position. If I loved any other than Endymion, it could destroy everything, same as if he ever loved anyone other than me. It would tear the Earth apart. I never had any choices, any decisions. It was Endymion and I, and I didn't love him, so how could I be in love? It made no sense. I wouldn't allow myself to love anyone else.

Anyone...else.

Oh sweet Lady.

The swordfight.

His hand.

Oh Goddess, no. It couldn't be.

No.

I think I stepped back, and then I must have run away again, because I was safely away and outside, under the stars, where there was fresh sea air and wind to breathe. I shivered as a cool wind breezed by, and I folded my arms. I couldn't be in love with Endymion! It was impossible! I never felt like that about him! No sickeningly sweet part of me wanted to sigh and stare at him, or to daydream about our future together. All right, all right, I did think about names for children, but what female in her right mind doesn't like to think of names? There are even books of names! And you read them all the time in other books! I had a right to do that! But Endymion! This couldn't be!

I kept rejecting the possibility for several minutes, until the more rational part of my head began to kick in, thinking about the benefits of this. If I did love him, then maybe our future marriage wouldn't be so unhappy after all. Of course, I didn't know if he felt the same way...he did put his hand on mine. But that didn't mean anything. Did it? No, it couldn't. Damn! I hate indecision! I wasn't thinking clearly at all. And in some vast corner of my brain, the thought chimed in that if I was thinking clearly, I probably wasn't in love. Love made people do crazy things, right? And if I wasn't being entirely coherent, then...proof? Was that proof? That I was confused?

"Who are you and what right do you have to meddle with my head!" I demanded, storming back into the shrine. The fire was still flickering, but lowly, embers glowing a dull red.

"Did you come to a decision?"

"Yes! Who are you?"

There was a curl of smoke that eddied up into the fire, and I saw a nebulous figure coalesce, but never solidify. "I came to warn you, as well."

"Tell me!"

The voice became sad, slightly, and almost mournful. "I am weak now. I could be so much stronger. But I'll help you as much as I can."

"Why? Why will you help me?"

"Because I see in you a person who I can help. I can help you become stronger."

"I don't need to get any stronger. Stop playing chess with me!"

"But with me, you could do whatever you want. Even have your beloved."

She knew far more than she was telling me, and she was toying with me to top it off. That seriously got me pissed. I didn't like it when people manipulate me. Who would? "He seems very interested in the girl he's dancing with right now."

"And who would that be? His Mother?"

There was a chuckle from the shadows in the flames. "See for yourself."

I watched the flaming birth of a shining black ball, that was not black at all, but was. The refractions were black, but hinted in shades of clarity, the smoke within the prism not allowing me to see. Until it floated away from my misty sorceress, and I automatically held out my hands for it. It hovered easily in my palms, and I saw Endymion's face within the murky depths. It cleared, and I saw the image pull out, widening the view. In stark contrast to his black dress uniform, a white, fluffy dress lay, a young girl within it, smiling and laughing, golden hair pulled back doubly on her head, in those irritating dumplings.

It was the Moon Princess.

Interested in her? The silly, air headed....no. I wouldn't be cruel. She was very...nice. I ground my teeth, then jerked my hands away from the crystal. "I don't spy on people! And so what? He's supposed to be dancing! Gaia is probably proud that the ball is going smoothly!"

"You deny what you see. Look again."

I shut my eyes and stubbornly looked away. I wouldn't do it! I wouldn't! Besides, I wasn't thinking rationally, if I was in love. Oh Goddess, I was in love! No... but jealousy would get me nowhere! This had to stop! If I was jealous, of course I'd see him happy with her! I wasn't jealous. Neither he nor I knew her. People don't just fall in love at first sight! That takes time! Like me! Oh sweet Lady...like me.

"You're being petulant. Stop being so stubborn," the voice cajoled.

"If I am it's for good reason!" I wanted to stamp my foot, but didn't, since it would look childish. I screamed shortly, a strangled cry. I would not give in to this big...floating...cloud of smoke! I stared at her, and could make out the image of eyes. Oddly, between them was a faintly glowing jewel. I wondered what that was.

Her High and Mightiness of the Smoke sighed, and I watched streams of fumes fan out around her. "I've upset you. Here," the dark crystalline gem levitated closer to me. "Take this. When you are ready, look into it. It will show you what you desire to see."

"I don't want it."

"Take it anyway."

"Why should I?"

The flames flared wildly, and I forced myself not to leap back. I was getting her mad. But that meant she wasn't as in control as she seemed. When she calmed, her voice was as smooth as polished glass. "A gift from me. To you. You don't need to use it. For being here when I arrived. That's all. Please. Take it."

It pushed its way though the air again, coming to my face. I looked at her. She wouldn't leave me alone until I took it. "Fine. But tell me your name."

I thought she was smiling, but I wasn't sure.

"Certainly, my dear. My name is Metallia."


	6. A Demon In Her View 3

# The Stone Hearted Princess-

Metallia. Such a cold name. I slipped into my rooms near to dawn, having been hiding in the halls, avoiding the wondering eyes of the people in the palace. I hid that crystal ball away in a drawer, tucked and buried under some very old skirts. I'd never need such a horrid thing. Metallia. Humph. But what an odd sensation it was. I was in love. I wanted to giggle suddenly, but stopped myself, biting my lip. Acting giddy would be so uncharacteristic of me it would give me away. I never acted giddy. Besides, I had business to attend in the early afternoon, so I'd better get a few hours sleep, or I'd be of no use to anyone.

The conference was dull, which I expected. Long and grueling, we ('we' being the Queen of Earth, the Queen of the Moon, the Princess of the Moon, Endymion, and myself) sat and talked about the relations between our worlds, of trade and of commerce. For what better way to open our friendship than to make profit off each other? The Moon excelled in technologies, as well as fine silks that were rare on Earth. But we had what they could produce little of. Food. They were high in luxury items, we in practical, everyday needs. The Moon was nearly a graveyard when it came to food production, a pretty silver desert. Not lush and green like our world.

I must admit, my newfound knowledge made sitting beside Endymion a little uncomfortable. I usually was the direct sort, but I couldn't just walk up to him and bluntly say I was in love with him. The reaction to that would be...who knew what it would be? Explosive? Requited? Unrequited?

I nearly fell over in relief when at last it was done. It was a narrow start, but a start. Gaia seemed pleased, as did Serenity. I wondered how much Princess Serenity had gotten out of our talks. She seemed more preoccupied with staring at the table. I wondered what she was thinking about.

It was late in the evening, so the Moon Kingdom would be staying a second night with us, leaving sometime the next morning. It was determined that a long stay on our world would be a bad idea, considering the low level of popularity the Moon had on the Earth.

"What is with you?" Swallow asked me, looking worried. I was on my bed, flopped down and staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out the best mode of attack with the whole love thing. I had to do something, obviously, but what? I didn't want to ask Swallow. She'd get all excited, and insist that I do up my hair and dress and get perfumed all nice, while she was babbling blissfully about her past loves. I wanted to do this in my way, not hers. Only I had no clue what my way was. That's what I was trying to figure out. I just wasn't in the mood to snap at her, so I just made an excuse.

"I'm tired. Not sleepy tired, but tired. I've been listening to the Moon people talk all day long. You know...I'm going for a walk." I sprang up at the idea. It did sound good, to get out. Maybe the garden. It was peaceful there.

Swallow was eyeing me suspiciously. "You want to walk? Not ride or go stare at the fire or beat the crap out of a dummy with your sword?" Her eyes narrowed further. I guess that was a bit uncharacteristic of me. Uh oh.

"The temple gardens, Swallow, not the royal ones. As for staring at the fire, I think I will!"

Her face relaxed as I sounded more like myself. "Fine. Don't scorch your eyes in the cinders." She turned and called over her shoulder, "And don't let him break your heart!"

I wanted to smack her, but since she was out the door and laughing, I couldn't. Well, I kept her around because she was good at gossip. I didn't think she'd share it with anyone, save maybe Kitsune. I sighed, giving up, and ran a hand through my hair, swishing my fingers though the tips. I faced the mirror in my room, and put on my best haughty look, then headed out the door, making my way to the temple gardens.

Lilith and Sybil were nowhere to be seen. I guessed it had something to do with Helios. He had been having nightmares lately, Swallow had informed me. Something about a big black beast. It was peaceful here, with the white roses blooming. I wondered about the silver one Endymion had received the night before. Princess Serenity had said they grew only in the soil of the moon. Perhaps the strain of rose had been brought from their homeworld, or touched with magic. Unnatural, they were. Not soft and real like the white ones. I touched the petals of one of the blossoms, taking in the delicate scent. In a moment of silliness, I broke the stem, carefully avoiding the thorns, and tucked it behind my ear. It must have been a shocking paleness against the dark of my hair and the violet of my dress.

The sun was dying, and the sky was gold and red, streaked and stained in the colors of the hour of dusk, when the goddess Aurora sank into her bed in the ocean. I wandered though the garden, taking it in, avoiding entering the temple. I couldn't face that Smoke Woman right now. She was too creepy.

It was under the apple tree that I saw a figure in blue, perched on a bench and huddled over something on her lap, which she seemed very intent on. Princess Mercury. "Lady Mercury? Is everything all right?" I approached, and she started up from her scribbling, shocked. She hadn't heard me at all, though I had not been quieting my entrance. She'd changed her clothes from the ball gown of the evening before, still blue, but a simple skirt and blouse. Well, at least the planetary quartet didn't wear the same thing all the time.

"Oh! So sorry! I didn't hear you! I-!" She scrambled to collect her things. She failed in her haste, and they spilled over the grass, causing her to get further flustered. "So sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"I'm the one intruding. Really. Here," I helped her scoop up the papers, arranging them. I was in too good a mood to let her presence in my quiet time ruin it. Besides, she was quiet, and unlikely to babble. Maybe I was a little like Mars, but I respected the Mercury one. Brains over brawn or bitchiness will always win out.

"So sorry, oh, please don't...!"

Respected her, but if she kept apologizing, I'd get annoyed.

"Mercury! Really! You're fine!"

She bit her lip in silence, eyes glued to the sheaf of papers in my hands. What was she so intent about? She was practically jumping from foot to foot. I glanced at the papers. Words had been written in impeccable handwriting, neat, little script I could only dream of with my own loopy scrawl. Several words leapt out of the page, since the handwriting was so clear. "...but the tigress had torn her cloak, and so the blood stained it, leaving a mark of what had happened at the place of meeting, the fountain." I glanced at her, and she was bright red.

"So sorry, please, give it back. I really...so sorry."

"So sorry for what? Writing a story?" I was intrigued. I loved tragedies, and this sure sounded like one to me. I flipped though the papers. Remembering what Swallow had told me about the blue haired water princess, I figured she wouldn't react much if at all to my reading. "'The Tragedy of Pyramus and Thisbe'?" I read aloud.

"Yes...I...oh...." She was turning multiple shades of red at once. I didn't know people could turn those colors. Glancing at the opening lines, I skimmed the sentences, shuffling the papers into a better order.

"This is good, Lady Mercury."

"What? Oh, no. It couldn't be. I'm not very good."

I snorted, settling down on the stone bench. "Better than me." I continued to read. She stood there, staring, but I was used to having eyes on me, so I ignored her, putting the leaves of paper in order as I read. After awhile, she wandered off behind the willow to wait. I had seen the last page first, and it cut off abruptly, though near to the end, since she was still writing.

"Lady Mercury! I'm done! Do more!"

"What?" Startled, she hurried out from behind the tree. "Now? Oh, I can't now! It's getting late. Serenity will be so worried, and the others will tease me! I can't stay. So sorry!" She was trying to get the papers back, but I held them away.

"Tease you about what?"

The face went into the rainbow display again, pink, red, purple.... I was afraid she'd stop breathing and really turn blue. Well, she was writing a romantic story, getting embarrassed, and afraid of teasing. The Princesses Four must think she had a crush. How cute. I wonder what Moon-man was so lucky.

"I really must go, Princess. I am so happy to hear you enjoy my silly story, but...."

"It's a tragedy, how is it silly? Don't you let your four friends read them?"

The look I got was pretty obviously a no. "I'm not very good. I'm terribly unoriginal, and Mars is the real writer. She'd...."

I cut her off with a swipe of my hand. Mars huh? Well, if Swallow was correct, and she was attracted to the king big mouth Jadeite, she probably wouldn't let anyone else have any ability in one of 'her' areas of interest. I didn't say that out loud, of course. "Your story is good, and is perfectly original. If lady Mars thinks-"

"Oh it's not! I can't let you think that! I...I...so sorry, that's terribly rude of me."

"Well, the two lovers dying for each other...that is how it's going to end, isn't it?"

She nodded helplessly, squirming. She wanted to escape. Well, I wouldn't keep her too much longer. "The two lovers dying for each other isn't extremely rare, but it's the telling that makes it matter. You have a sad story, them kept apart by the hatred of their families. Even though they're neighbors, they can't speak, or even talk. The wall between their houses? Simple, but elegant. The tiger is a great symbol. I love this line about its eyes, "burning in the dark forest of night." That's very poetic. And it seems simple enough to have really happened...."

Desperately, she gasped, "But it did! I'm unoriginal! Please!" She grabbed the papers from my fingers, finally desperate enough to risk being rude. "I saw it! I watched it. I write when I want to think. I never let anyone see. Please don't say anything. I'd never show it to anyone!"

"You saw it?" What did she mean, she saw it? She watched it? How? Who did this in real life?

My face must have become fierce, because when she backed away, she was afraid, and it was not just timidity. "So sorry, I watched it. I saw it...I...."

"You spied on someone, didn't you!" They were all the same, those from the Moon. Here I was, beginning to compliment her! "You watched someone's private life, then wrote about it! Their lives are not for you to tell!"

She was backing away from me, clutching the story to her chest. "So sorry! I didn't mean to offend!"

I didn't care, and if she thought I did, she was far stupider than she was given credit for. "You spied from the Moon, didn't you? Watched some poor couple die? Just for your personal entertainment? Do you think that's fair? To watch other people suffer so you can think?" I was overreacting, and I could blow the entire peace conference right now, by screaming at Princess Mercury. I tried to keep my voice down, but all I could see was some poor couple, bent over each other, their blood staining the ground, staining the petals of the flowers they lay upon, turning them red forever. I saw it as though through a dark crystal ball, very like the one I had spied into ever so briefly last night. I had done exactly what Mercury had done. Maybe not on the same scale, but it was the same error, intruding on someone else's life, even if only for a moment.

"So sorry, please, don't be angry, I'm so sorry, I should never have..."

"What? Spied on people? Use them for your own personal entertainment? Do you think they don't have lives? Do you think they wouldn't care if they were alive, wouldn't care that you find them entertaining?"

"I have done nothing wrong! I was writing for my own reasons, and you happened to find entertainment in my words! Tell me you have never watched other people, and I will then burn my pages! Say it truthfully that you never listen to others when you they don't wish for you to hear them!"

So she was going to defend herself. Well well. I could crush her like a bug in a fight. "You have no right to-"

"Mercury?" Someone called, and I heard rustling in the bushes. A moment later, the gently smiling face of Princess Serenity appeared, pushing past the white roses and lilies. "Mercury, is something wrong?" Worry furrowed the Moon girl's brows, and she stepped to the side of her friend, who was managing a fairly frosty glare at me. An affinity to ice, Swallow had said, hadn't she? I supposed glaciers were slow, but strong.

Moments later, all hell broke loose though the shrubbery as the other three princesses of the planets arrived on the scene. They were as loud as a herd of elephants. How could girls like this ever hope to fight? Ha. I supposed they probably couldn't. Well, maybe Jupiter, she looked decently tough out of that ball gown, but I doubted she could wield a sword with much accuracy.

"What's going on? Mercury?" Princess Mars was demanding, glaring at me, Venus moving next to her, both looking perfectly ready to fight. Jupiter was with Serenity and Mercury, watching warily. Swallow, remind me to give you a gift or something. Your information is valuable beyond dreams. How do you do it? Exactly

the behavior you predicted. "What did you do to her?" Mars accused.

"I didn't do anything. Why don't you ask her to read some of her writing to you? She's probably better."

Mars' eyes rounded to enormous size, and that effectively shut her up. Mercury, I noticed, was as white as snow. Princess Venus rounded on me, each taking turns, apparently. "We came here to bring peace, not to fight."

Oh, I get it. Love, not war. I really wanted to say as much to her, but I bit my tongue. She had reminded me that this was supposed to be a time for peace between our worlds...and Gaia would be extremely upset if her heiress and the guardians of the Moon Princess got into a brawl. (Messy, considering there were...well, Mercury included, but not Serenity, so...four of them. Sending them back bleeding would have looked very poor for me.) "You love peace so much, do you? Remember that Gaia won't rule forever, and you will then deal with me."

"And when we do?"

The voice was soft, and I had begun to turn away. I stopped, looking for the source. It was Serenity, her golden haired head tilted lightly to the side. To be truthful, I didn't know. I wanted a parting shot at them, and I had it. Damn Serenity. She was supposed to be stupid. Why did she top me so easily with such a simple question? I lowered my voice, letting her think what she wished. "Then we'll see when the time comes, Moon Princess Serenity."

I made a swift, dramatic exit, ducking into the temple. I left them staring at my back, hoping I had won the odd argument. It was quiet, as I had hoped. Wait...I glanced at the fire, which was low. Good. That Metallia spirit creature wasn't floating around. But as the doors swung to a close behind me, the smoke grew, and the big floating head of her formed. Great, another person to deal with. I had to wait a moment before Serenity and the gang left. They were disconcerting. Serenity or the Big Floating Head? For the moment, I'd take the Floating Head. At least she wouldn't give me that odd, pitying look.

"You've been speaking to the Moon Heiress."

"So? And how did you know?"

"You were rather loud, and I am here. How could I not hear your words?"

Grumbling, I allowed her that. "We weren't that loud."

The flames chuckled. "Your voice carries well, my dear. And I know of the Moon Kingdom. I don't blame you for fighting them. Terrible that they're here."

"Why is that?" I was curious to hear the opinion of the Big Floating Head. It's not every day you can get cosmic advice from a cloud of hot air.

"Much the same as you said. Those that claim to be gods spy on people. Watch our movements. How do raptors find their prey? By scanning for them. That's why falcons have such sharp vision, and carnivores have their eyes to the front of their face. To better seek out who they wish to kill. Stay wary of them. They appear soft, but you can see how strong their magic is."

She was right about that, at least. Somewhat mollified, I leaned against a pillar. "I don't suppose you can tell if they're gone?"

"Regrettably, no. I can hear, but..." the vapors swirled, and I assumed that it was a sigh. "I'm very weak right now. I need energy to grow stronger. The light from the skylight is helping, but the sun goes down, and I loose strength so quickly. I don't suppose you know of any kind of energy source I could use?"

Even if I did, do you think I'm stupid enough to give it to you? I wanted to ask. Goddess knows what you are. Giving energy of any kind to an unknown entity isn't just stupid, it's dangerous. "Sorry, no, can't help you."

"A shame. It is quiet. Perhaps your friends have left."

Friends? She was baiting me. Well, so what? I knew it. I wouldn't worry. I was in control again. How long had it been since I had a tantrum? If that outburst with Mercury wasn't a fit, it was pretty damn close. "I agree." I turned to leave, and she stopped me, calling out,

"Come again! I love company."

Sure you do. As much as I love the Moon Kingdom. She wanted something, and from me. I wondered what. Big Floating Head in the fire. Hmph. Whatever.

Okay! End part two! You getting who this is?? Like it? Hate it? Please review! I'd like to know! Thanks! Enjoy part three!

-Queen


	7. A Divine Wind 1

_A Divine Wind_

_

* * *

_

Part 3-

_Moon, worn thin to the width of a quill,_

_In the dawn clouds go flying,_

_How good to go, light into light, and still_

_Giving light, dying._

_-Sara Teasdale, Moon's Ending_

_

* * *

_

"Ah...nice day, isn't it Endymion?" I asked, trying to mask the nervousness in my voice. I was astride my favorite mare, a roan with dapples. Endymion was only an armslength from me, riding his own mount. It was a stunning day, bright and filled with light and warmth. Two weeks had passed since the Moon Kingdom had left us alone, and Swallow had informed me that the first spacebarge of silks was due to land in the Eastern Provinces within the next two days.

I had fidgeted and worried about the Endymion problem, stupidly going from near-silliness to concern. I had to do something, but I had no idea what, and no experience. I also couldn't think of anything, despite my ability to strategically plan just about anything else. In the end, I gave up. I asked Swallow. She had been delighted (of course) to help out, and had dragged me to Kitsune, and the three of us had a regular sleepover, discussing men. How amusing. Swallow had been advocating me inviting him to dinner, or something terribly romantic. I was trying not to laugh at her, her eyes full of little hearts. Especially since she claimed she "knew I loved Endymion all along!" in her words. Kitsune, ever practical, had suggested the ride outdoors, which we were on now. It was a tour of the countryside, and vaguely I remembered a much younger Endymion and myself, with Kitsune and his four generals, taking a ride when I first arrived here. How long ago that was!

"You'll be more comfortable there," Kitsune had told me sagely, shifting around in her pillows. Swallow and I had propped her up, broken leg sticking out straight. The pins were gone, and the splint and magical web removed so she may heal more naturally. A few more weeks, and she'd be almost as good as new. She would still have a slight limp, but she was coming out of her rooms more often, and was harassing the servants. Sure signs she was getting better, and interested in the world again. I was glad. "You'll be more comfortable there, and you both can ride. It should be nice out, take a picnic. Tell him then. Even if he doesn't feel the same, at least he'll know. There's more at stake than your broken heart. He has to know."

"But he will feel the same!" Swallow commented dreamily, chin in hands, doing the spacey lovelorn look. "He can't fall in love with anyone else. Oh, I'm so happy for you! Another year maybe, for the wedding, isn't it? I'll have to contact Willow. You liked her tailoring, didn't you? Lace, oh yes, lots of lace...."

I ignored Swallow. I hated lace, but she was off in Swallow-is-happy-in-love-land and I didn't feel like bringing her back. Besides, she usually got touchy when I did that. But her confidence in me made me feel a little better, and I liked Kitsune's idea. So, here we were, trotting along on the backs of our mounts, a picnic basket in my saddlebag. He had been confused when I asked him to ride out, but he had agreed, saying something about the others, (being the tag-along-quartet) being busy with other matters. I had frowned, wondering what 'other matters' were, but I got the feeling it was personal.

"It's so...sunny, isn't it?" If I had been outside myself, I would have hit myself in head. Stupid! I sounded like a complete idiot. Of course, Endymion wasn't helping. He kept looking up at the sky and staring. I wondered what he was thinking about. "A good day for a ride?"

"Oh, yes, a very good day. Doesn't this look familiar?" He glanced at the rocky hills around us, and I smiled.

"I was thinking that a moment ago. Didn't we come this way a long time ago? When I first got here?"

Thoughtfully, he agreed, nodding his black haired head. "Yes, I think so. That was...more than ten years now, isn't it? Gods, how things have changed."

How very much.... I tried to say it casually, but he looked at me oddly, so I must have brightened. "Why don't we stop here for lunch? Remember when we first talked?"

Hesitating, he shrugged. "Sure. Might as did you bring?" He swung gracefully down off his horse, being a gentleman and taking the halter of mine. I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not blush! I am not a stupid, ditzy princess, and I will not blush! Get off the horse, take the food, spread out the cloth, set out the food... there you go...much better, usefulness over embarrassment. Much better. Yes, much. Breathe. Ah.

I set out cheese and bread, some olives and the tin of wine. A light lunch, but who wanted ants to swarm all over everything? We settled into the hillside, and I kept quiet. Despite some practicing in the mirror, I had no clue what to say, and Endymion usually wasn't very talkative. I was picking at the crumbly white feta cheese, and it was falling in bits onto my lap. This wasn't going very well. "So...Endymion, the quartet...I mean, Kunzite and them...what's keeping them so busy? They usually don't let you out of their sight."

He shrugged, swallowing. "They have personal lives. Not much of ones," he said amusedly, and I smiled, trying to encourage him. "but lives. I actually caught Jadeite writing poetry."

Ppsst! The wine I had been sipping spat out of my mouth as I choked. Endymion actually laughed at me as I wiped my mouth with my hand. I didn't care I looked stupid, spluttering. Jadeite? Poetry? Endymion pounded me on the back to help me

clear my windpipe. My eyes bugged out, and I squirmed away, smiling weakly. Think about Jadeite, not Endymion. This isn't the moment, not yet... "Love poetry? Jadeite?"

Endymion nodded. He looked up at the sky for a moment, then quoted, "'Sweet lady Mars, whose eyes are all stars...' It's pretty bad. The four of them have been acting funny since the Moon Kingdom left. I think they enjoyed the company of the princesses."

"The giggle squad?"

Endymion frowned, and I silenced myself. What? Why was he getting upset that I called the five princesses the giggle squad? They were! Surely he could see that! "Actually, I'd encourage it," Endymion stated thoughtfully, turning back to the scenery. I waited for him to explain, and he did. "Think about it. If they- any of them- married, it would cement the deal between Mother and Queen Serenity. High nobility of both the Earth and the Moon, married. We would have peace."

"We have peace now."

"A cold war isn't peace. It's a balancing act. Who's stronger? Both sides step cautiously to avoid upsetting the balance of the other. If Kunzite married Venus, or Nephlite Jupiter...imagine the benefits."

"You'd let them marry into the Moon Kingdom?"

"I already said I'd encourage it."

"But..." I was spluttering, in disbelief, "you were the most against their coming here in the first place! What made you change your mind so much?"

I could see the walls around Endymion go shooting up, and he backed away from me mentally. I wanted to curse myself. This wasn't going how I hoped at all.

"I have problems seeing such a peaceful people go to war. I don't think they want us to be their enemy-"

"Then you're a fool! I will not allow any of our people to mingle their blood with the blood of alien intruders!"

He stared at me, frowning. He always seemed to be frowning at me. Why wasn't he seeing reason? I was overreacting, I knew. I should never have let politics come up. This was going to be a problem later on, I could tell. "Why did you support their coming here in the first place, if you're so opposed to them?"

"A good strategist knows her enemy first. When better to see them? Know them? We'll have to face them in upcoming years."

He shook his head, and I settled in glumly. Our argument had completely ruined any mood that I could have begun to set up. Swallow would be so disappointed.

"Do you see that?"

I perked my head up, looking at him, then, following his gaze. Now what? Finally, picking out what he saw, I noticed a small, jutting break of rock. It was black, and had pushed its way out of the ground. It was only a few lengths away, and stood a couple feet high. Endymion stood and approached it. "Have you seen anything like this before?"

I followed him, and tapped the black rock, noting the iciness of the stone.

"Looks like obsidian. But..." I angled my head, trying to get a look at the sharp corner. "It can't be. The edges aren't clear. It's solid jet."

"I wonder what's going on."

I shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to get someone to check it out later."

He agreed. I wanted to run away. This was going badly, and now we were caught up in a bunch of black rocks. Big deal.

The rest of lunch went by in silence, and we mounted our horses. Glancing to the sky, I saw that a swirl of dark clouds had begun to form overhead. I supposed it was going to rain soon.

I pushed the door to Swallow's rooms open without knocking, catching her by surprise. When she saw me, her face lit up, then fell as she saw I was not smiling. She returned to the vidscreen a moment. "Thank you. Continue monitoring." The male face blinked out as she switched it off. "It didn't go well, I take it?"

"Go well?" I sat down on the corner of her sofa. "No, it didn't go well."

She ran a hand though her hair. "You fought, didn't you?"

"Politics."

Swallow smacked her forehead. "Didn't I warn you about talking official matters? Nothing makes romance sour like disagreements. You'll have to try again-"

"Not now, Swallow. I want you to find out more about the planetary princesses.

Apparently Endymion's quartet is-"

"In love with them?" She finished for me. First she smiled a little, then frowned. "You argued about that?" She shook her head, dismissing further talk about it with a flicker of her hand. "Bad move. Well, as for the princesses, that's what I was just being informed about."

I glanced at the blank vidscreen. "Swallow, exactly how extensive is your network of gossip?"

"Very extensive," she said flatly. I looked at her. She was serious, looking at me straightly. "Long ago...you told me to collect information for you. I did. I do now. Doesn't it help?"

"Yes, yes of course, Swallow, it does. Sorry."

She shrugged and sat on the other end of the sofa, stretching out. "As for Endymion's guardians...do you know the matchings they seem to be headed towards?"

"Yes. Kunzite with Venus, Zoicite with Mercury...Jadeite with Mars?"

She nodded, and began to braid her hair behind her head, thoughtfully looking at her lap while she did so. "And Nephlite with Jupiter. The matches would be solid, if allowed. I was farspeaking with one of my sources just now about the matter. The feelings seem returned, as far as I am able to discern. There's no telling for certain with this sort of thing."

"So if Gaia allowed it...."

"It could happen."

Hesitating, I thought a moment. If the planet princesses, then what of the Moon Princess? "And Serenity? The Princess Serenity? What say does she have in this?"

"Princess Serenity? No word, really. I'd think it would be more Queen Serenity you'd wonder...."

"She'll side with Gaia. They both want this peace agreement and trade deal. If Gaia will allow it, it's the perfect opportunity for Queen Serenity to get her foot in the Earth's door. I'm worried about the Princess. They're her guardians. If they marry, and move away, what happens?"

"I don't know."

"Who could she marry?"

"It's fairly well assumed someone within the Moon Kingdom's territories."

"The princesses have brothers?"

"No...." Swallow hesitated, then tied off the braid, settling back again to think. "Not that I know of, and that would have been mentioned before, if they did. No, they are the only children of their houses. The outer planets though....not much is known. Neptune and Uranus are terraforming moons around the main planets, since they're too volatile to live in. They are supposedly closely allied. There are rumors, but nothing solid enough to go on about those two. As for Saturn and Pluto...." She waved a hand helplessly, shaking her head. "Even less known. Those who chose Saturn as their world vanished into the planet's wilds not long after the arrival of the Moon Kingdom. They haven't been heard from since, and it's said they're ghosts. As for Pluto...who knows anything about Pluto?"

Then it would have to be some noble of the Moon itself. "Find out more about possibilities for the Moon Princess. I want a list, as soon as possible."

"I'll take care of it."

"Good." I stood, smoothing out the folds of my skirt. I was itching to get out. I was glad Swallow would take care of the information, but I was dying to take care of something now. There was nothing to do, either. Nothing like boredom to drive you crazy. "I'm heading out."

"Company?"

"No. Get on it. I want that list. Soon."

She nodded in understanding, and I headed out. The afternoon's argument was

still bothering me, and it got under my skin. I was tempted to go for a ride, but glancing at the clouds, I decided I'd rather not get caught in a downpour. Strangely, it didn't really feel like rain. Just those big, nasty, brooding dark clouds. Forbidding, that's what they called them. Forbidding. Creepy word.

The royal gardens always intimidated me. They were formal and arranged, geometric and perfect. Pristine, with gardeners running around pruning and weeding and cleaning all day. I hated that. Flowers did just fine without us before we tended them, and they would do fine long after we were gone. The temple garden seemed much more natural, and when I couldn't go out, or needed a breather, this place was far more tranquil. The white roses were closed up for the night, since the sky was dropping into evening shades of red and purple.

"Helios!" I saw Lilith tear out of the cottage on the skirts of the garden, wiping her hands on an apron. The boy was running before her, laughing, and straight into me. He fell back with a plop. Lilith stopped running as I helped him to get up.

"Sorry, Princess," he bowed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, my lady. He got away from me." Lilith shook her head, and took Helios' hand. "I told you it's going to rain. You don't want to get caught outside, do you?"

He shook his head, then looked up at me, eyes rounding. "Your hair is black," he informed me.

Well, yes, my hair was black. So? Bemused, I asked, "What color did you think it was?"

"Black. But sometimes it's red."

Well, I hadn't dyed my hair recently...or ever. Children get such odd things into their heads sometimes. "Sorry, Helios. It's black. Always has been. I like it like this, so I doubt I'll ever go redhead."

He shrugged, but angled himself closer to Lilith. "I'd better get him back in. Come on, Helios. It's dinnertime." He didn't seem very enthusiastic, but just kept looking at me. Lilith bobbed a curtsy to me, and then began to head Helios back to the cottage. I shook my head and turned back to the path, wandering down it. Metallia would be there, in the temple. I hesitated. I didn't really feel like talking to her. But she was a good mental challenge, and I needed to do something. Anything, to get my mind off this afternoon. Off Endymion. I took a breath, placed my hand on the door, and yanked it open.

The temple was unbearably hot, and I could smell smoke. "Metallia?" I called out, not too loudly, but enough so I could be heard. I glanced at the gods painted onto the walls. They looked distorted in the haze, and shadowy. Zeus Thunderer looked fierce, the lightning bolt in his hand gleaming as though real. In fact, it almost seemed as though the gods on the walls were angry, charging at the main room that was their temple. How strange. Eerie.

I was beginning to sweat, and I stepped into the main room. The fire was low, but clouds were billowing like a forge. I was surprised they didn't smell the furnace and smoke outside. Come to think of it, I hadn't on my way in. Odd.

"Metallia? What are you doing?"

"You've returned. I'm feeling ever so much better."

I felt some smoke sting my eyes. "You're full of hot air, Metallia. Can you cut the theatrical smoke? I can't even see you."

Instantly, the vapors around me shifted, drawing away. "I'm surprised that Lilith and Sybil don't know you're in here." Well, they may, but neither had ever said anything...and Swallow had never mentioned any smoke creatures in her daily reports, so I assumed I was the only one aware of her presence.

"I keep myself secret," Metallia mentioned languorously. "Don't like visitors much."

"Yet you like me?"

"Certainly. You're intelligent."

How nice for her to notice. Anyway, I settled down against a pillar, trying to ignore the fumes. "You needed to escape for awhile?"

"Keep your business to yourself."

"You only come when you're worried. I'm just concerned for you."

Sure you are. The Big Floating Head is worried about my welfare. Sure. "You mentioned you're feeling better. How?"

"Mmm..." The smoke swirled, and I thought she was stretching. "I have found ways to get stronger. It's so time consuming. But I heard about your argument with young Endymion. Pity."

My head was now snapped up. "That was far out of your earshot. How did you know about that?"

"I've been stretching my ears."

Oh yeah, stretching her ears. "You spied on me!"

"The Mercury princess was right to say to you that you listen to others as well. You could be called a hypocrite."

"I don't spy-"

"You have your friend do it for you, isn't that it? Do your dirty work? Don't play innocent with me, you know it just as well as I do."

I wanted to yell at her, but I figured that screaming would bring me nothing, except maybe a contingent of palace guards. I kept my lips tightly shut, drawn in a fine line. "I'm glad you've decided to express your feelings to the Prince, but...well, I worry you may be late."

"Late for what?" I grumbled, getting ready to leave. I wanted a challenge, but I didn't need to be called names.

"To win his affections, of course."

I rolled my eyes. "Endymion? Please. Don't be silly." I shook my head and smiled. Maybe this visit wasn't a total loss after all. As if Endymion could be in love with someone. He was too loyal to his world to betray it with someone other than me. I felt a little gloating settle in. I knew Metallia was just hot air. "I'm sorry, Metallia, but you're crazy. And I'm glad you're feeling better. You can move out sooner. Then I can have my temple back."

I headed out the door, happy she said nothing as I left. She was kind of bossy, especially since she couldn't exactly do anything. Trapped wherever she was. Whatever she was. I glanced at the glowing cottage, pausing. Maybe I should tell Lilith or Sybil about her living there. Who knew what she was? She didn't seem harmful. Most monsters just ran around, roared, tried to kill people, and made messes of towns, causing chaos until they were killed. The Big Floating Head didn't exactly seem very violent. I hurried on my way, exiting the garden.

Damn her. Metallia. The Big Floating Head. Maybe I should tell someone, just to spite her. It was late, and I was lying in my bed, staring absently at the ceiling. Too late to win his affections? It was silly, wasn't it? Damn it. It was bothering me. I couldn't help but have an imagination. With who? I tried to imagine a girl for him, and I just couldn't conjure an image. Irritated, I climbed out of bed and selected a book from my shelves, opening a glow for some light.

"Gaia the First, with the strength of the Golden Crystal, made of her tear, forged a world for the peace and stability of the people of Earth. It was the first time the world was united under the rule of a single Queen...." The words blurred on the page, for I found little interest in them tonight. I shut the volume, tapping my fingers against the cover a moment. I had to know. I had to know! And now! I'd never be able to sleep. My eyes flicked to the drawer I had placed the crystal ball in.

"_Take this. When you are ready, look into it. It will show you what you desire to see._" Metallia's words on the night I received that stupid crystal ball. I should ask Swallow to find out...but isn't that just as bad? If Metallia was right...I was a hypocrite! I had her spy for me, and yet accused others of spying. That wasn't right. Swallow didn't deserve that. It was my question, I should do it myself, shouldn't I? Besides, looking just to see him a moment couldn't hurt. I'd probably see him fast asleep. All the information I would learn would be if he snored or not. That, and if he was alone. I set the book aside, standing.

I drew the drawer open, and I saw the brooch that the Moon Princess had given to me sitting on the top. I held it up into the light. The dim brightness of the glow glinted on the silver roses carved into metal. I touched the delicate latch, and it opened, revealing the small place for the Golden Crystal.

"_That brooch is more than a mere carrier. It is a way of touching your power. Call out the words in your heart, and you will control your power like never before._"

Queen Serenity's words. How silly they had to be. What would happen to me, to call out some phrase? Touch my power? Controlling it...I was already in control of my illusions. What more did I need?

I shut the compact, seeing again the silver roses on the cover. They were pretty...just like the rose Endymion had received from Princess Serenity. My fingers tightened around the brooch, as a stray, horrible thought crossed my mind. Ridiculous. But my stomach suddenly began to churn. I shoved the skirts in the drawer aside, revealing the crystal ball within. I took it up, holding the brooch in my right hand, the crystal ball in my left. I took a breath. I had to know.

I set the brooch aside, laying it on my overturned coverlet. How to do this? I looked, and waited. The dark clouds still swirled inkily around in it, shades of blue and bruised purple shifting to the surface every so often. Nothing happened. Well.... "Show me Endymion."

Nothing....

Irritated, I snapped, "I'm ready. I want to see him now!" The smoke instantly cleared, and I saw his face, outlined against some white roses. The gardens? At this time of night? I peered more closely. The view shifted and changed, and I shook my head. "The temple gardens. What are you doing there, Endymion?" He strolled under the dark, looking up to the sky on occasion. I felt my heart begin to quicken. It was a nice night. He was alone. In the garden. My garden! What opportunity could be better? Metallia, you Big Floating Head of hot air! Ha! Alone, of course. I was silly to be worried. I smiled. This was the perfect chance. By morning, this would all be settled. I'd be able to tell Swallow and Kitsune, tell them that at last it was done, that he knew. Whether he felt the same about me seemed insignificant now. At least it would be his turn to move in this chess game. I stuffed the crystal ball back into the drawer, shoving the brooch in with it. I grabbed my dress, the black blouse and skirt, with the beige overlay.

Creeping quietly, I hurried out the doors of my apartments, glad Swallow slept. I was nearly running by the time I got to the hallways. This was my chance, and if I got there too late, it was gone forever. How to start? I skidded to a halt not far from the temple, hiding behind one of the outer columns. He was standing there, under the apple tree. The bench was just beside him. It was a lovely scene, the moon out and full, just enough light! And it was cool, crisp, not cold, only slightly windy. And he was alone, and everyone slept, and it was perfect! I tried to slow my heart beating. From running, surely, not anticipation. Oh, Goddess, give me strength to carry this out! Aphrodite of the Sea Foam, goddess of Love, aid me. Please, let this work.

I stepped out from behind the column, not sure what to say, but sure it would be fine. As I opened my mouth to draw breath, Endymion started, turning slightly from the seascape he had been watching. But when he turned, it was not in my direction. It was in another. The white roses rustled, and out stepped a solitary figure in a long white gown, with golden hair that gleamed in the delicate moonlight.

I think I died, and the place I had arrived was not heaven.

When I was able to see again, I was grasping the back of the column, trying to remember how to breathe. The air had become full of stones suddenly, and I could

not inhale it. How had she gotten here?

No.

No!

The scream did not come, so instead I shoved the emotions down, far and away, into some long lost place. I placed a calm look on my face. Anguish would not befit a Queen. Not me. Never. He could not have her. It was forbidden. Love between Earth and Moon? Impossible. His heart would not be mine, not right now. But I would wed Endymion, and I would find a way. Some infatuation with an exotic princess would never last. It couldn't. I peered around the pillar, leaning around it to see.

They held each other so delicately, as though the other were glass. I wanted to hear them. Straining, wisps of their words carried faintly over the sound of the water below the cliff.

"...allowed."

"She doesn't wish to be Queen. She's told me so herself.... Alliance would be...."

I drew away, having heard little, but enough. He would give my throne to... that? How...dare he? He thought I did not want to be Queen? I had trained my whole life for it! No, I didn't want to be Queen of Earth...yes, I had said so to him...but how can one prepare for a lifetime and then be rejected for some outlander? I was betrayed!

"...love you...Serenity...."

I pounded my fist against the back of the column, gritting my teeth. I couldn't stay here. I'd act out. I knew I would, eventually. I was so calm. Pained, but so calm. The shadows, they would hide me, my friends, the illusions. I drew them to me, and cast a glamourie upon myself. Invisibility I wore well, and crept away.

The world seemed to wither around me. Metallia. She knew. Damn her, somehow she knew. She was using me, but she had also shown me the truth. Opened my eyes.

I slipped inside the temple, shutting the door. The smoke was still there, and the place was hot. I'd find out how she knew. Then I'd do something about Endymion. Stupid man. What to do? Get rid of Princess Serenity, obviously. How?

"Metallia! Show yourself!"

Instantly, the smoke at the altar swirled upward, and I wanted to think the ghostly woman was smiling. "I'm here. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Don't patronize me. You knew. About Serenity. Why did you let me see like this?"

"You wouldn't have accepted it otherwise, would you? Wouldn't have believed me."

No, I suppose I wouldn't have. But still. "You act like you know so much. Who are you, Metallia? What do you want? With me?"

"I want what you want. To destroy the Silver Millennium and their Moon Kingdom."

I wanted that? News to me. True, I wanted Serenity out of the way, but to kill everyone in the Moon Kingdom? That was genocide! "I don't want to kill everyone on the Moon, much as I despise them. That's mass murder on a-"

"You will silence yourself now," Metallia informed me, the voice sharp, biting in the air. "I'm tired of playing games with you." The smoke furled higher into the dome of the ceiling, and I craned my neck back. In the heat, beads of cold sweat began to run down my neck, sticking hair to my skin. She was powerful. A demoness, surely, not simply some strange entity as I had thought. I had been stupid to ignore the power she had. I had seen it, but dismissed it. And she was growing strong. This was my fault...I had to correct it...but how? I needed time.

"I'm sorry, please, forgive me." I knelt to the floor. When in doubt, dissemble. The only one who never fell for that was Gaia. And Metallia, powerful as she was, was not the Queen of Earth.

I lowered my head, and felt Metallia's gaze on me, judging. She was not Gaia. I wanted Serenity gone. She was not Gaia! Not the Queen to read my thoughts and feelings! What could a creature such as her know of emotion? She did not understand such feelings. She couldn't, if my guess was right, and she was a demon. I loved the Queen as a Mother, and I loved Endymion. She couldn't possibly comprehend such thoughts. A moment later, I was proven right. She settled slightly, and despite the furnace, the tension relaxed.

"Bring me power...Attack the Moon....Take the power of the Imperium Crystal, and this planet, this universe, will be ours!"

I thought of her words, as I lay awake and unsleeping in my bed, covers drawn tight against my chin, though it was not cold. There's something comforting about covers on a bed. They seem protective, somehow. I kept them close. Rule the world, she promised me. The universe, even. Born of a evil spot in the sun she told me, as I listened, fearing what she was. Not just a demon, but a renegade goddess of evil. I would not let her rule this planet. Who knew what she would do to it? No, she was weak now...but growing stronger. Strong enough to...get rid of Serenity? I could do that, using her power. I had nothing against the planets, the Moon's colonies. Their princesses were silly, but I did not hate them. Did I hate Serenity? I didn't know, honestly. Furious, jealous, yes. Enough to kill her?

I squeezed my eyes shut. If only I hadn't looked into the crystal ball. If only I hadn't listened to Metallia in the first place! This was no time for ifs. I had to do something. This was our solar system, and I long wanted the Moon and its Kingdom gone from it. This was my chance. I was no stranger to battle. I would have the people of Earth on my side. I was their future Queen, and the military respected me for my actions at Caer Sidi. Overthrow the Moon Kingdom? Kill the Queen, exile the Princess? It would unite everyone under the rule of Earth. My rule. But I didn't want to rule! Did I? No, I didn't want Serenity to rule. I wanted both Serenities gone. But kill them? Either way, I had to keep Metallia from her full strength. This was my world, and I would not be her lackey here. Use her, the way she used me. She knows I'll act. But can I truly do this?

I frowned, thinking. There had to be some escape from the murder of the Queen of the Moon. I wanted her gone, but dead? Why our system? Why not Vega, or Rigel? Why not some distant star on the other end of the universe? Why here? Why Sol? Why Earth? Why the Moon? Take the Imperium Crystal....

The Imperium Crystal, she called it. The Silver Crystal of the Moon Queen. That was what Metallia wanted. And if it was so like our Golden Crystal, then would she want that next? Logic would seem to think she would. That was our relic! Holy to us! No, she must be stopped from getting the Golden Crystal. But...if I had the Silver Crystal...and the Golden....Only the Queen may wield such power. And I was heiress. If I had their Crystal, then would I not be their Queen? Exile the Serenities. Both. Get them out of my solar system.

Gaia. I would be overthrowing her, as well. And Endymion? He'd never forgive me. But what was my love for him in comparison to the future of the Earth? Love wasn't everything. Not in this situation. I would try to make amends...but later. There was plenty of time for that. Now I must act quickly. Metallia was growing stronger.

Raise an army. Overthrow the Moon Kingdom. Take the Crystals, and declare myself Queen. Oh, gods, what have I come to?


	8. A Divine Wind 2

# The Stone Hearted Princess-

If I acted indecisively now, it would only make things worse. Going to Endymion now was out of the question. And my goal was now to create myself...oh, Goddess, to create myself dictator. Queen. Ard-rian, Shogun, Empress, whatever you want to call it, in any language. I could not do this entirely alone. I would need the support of the nobility. The military I was not concerned about. The common layers of society would support me in my quest, and I believed the majority of the nobility as well. But only if I could navigate outside of Gaia's view. Gaia was well loved, but the Moon was much despised, and she had lost supporters with her peace campaign. She would learn quickly, and so I must act quickly. The discussion with Swallow and Kitsune had been fierce, their arguments against mine solid. But each was loyal to me, as they had always been, and now would join my fight with their knowledge and expertise.

As great as their help and aid would be to me, I would need the support of Endymion's generals. I looked at myself in my mirror. My hair was braided, hanging like a rope down my back, and my clothes were simple. So different than the Moon Princess, with her fancy, bright ways. Soon, I promised myself. Soon she would be gone, if all went well, and I would be the Queen of the Earth. I would use the power of the Golden and Silver Crystals to keep that Metallia monster locked away. Where did she come from, anyway? It didn't matter. I whirled and paced out of my room, searching for Kunzite, who was leader of the quartet in the absence of Endymion. I happened to know that Endymion was legislating state business with the Queen this morning, which meant that the quartet would be off doing other things than hanging around their leader.

Gaia would never get rid of the Moon people. It was up to me. I had seen them, I knew how they behaved. I could even use that monster's weapon against her, the crystal ball. I didn't like it, but it was too useful to not use. And in war, (which this certainly was) all things are fair. And in love, as well.

"Dart!" I spotted the man hurrying along a hallway. The childhood nickname had never left him. He froze, backed up, grinned at me, and bowed.

"Can I help you my lady?"

"Lord Kunzite. Where is he?"

Dart thought about it a second, then shrugged. "Try the libraries. He's there sometimes this time of day. Anything else, lady?"

"No, that's all. Continue on your duties."

He winked, saluted, and hurried off. Flirt. Anyway, I took his advice, and headed to the royal libraries, where I did find Kunzite, idly flipping through a massive vellum covered volume of something. Whatever it was, I didn't care. "Kunzite!" I snapped, but kept my voice down. "I must speak with you. Now."

He glanced up, but his face became worried when he noticed how I looked. I turned, and began to walk away. I heard the book close, and steps behind me. So I assumed that he was following. Good. "Is everything all right?" He asked as we reached one of the side balconies that lined the hall not far from the library. I flicked my hand at the archway, casting an illusion. None would see us now.

"What's wrong? The Prince? Is Endymion-"

"Endymion is in love."

Kunzite stared for a moment, began to smile, stopped, frowned. Confusion was obvious. My anger did not seem to suggest the object of his affection was me. Of course, Kunzite was also taking into consideration my temperament, and that I may not necessarily be pleased if Endymion was in love with me.

"He is in love with the Moon Princess," I offered helpfully. Kunzite paled, but said nothing. Smart man.

"You're sure?"

"Very."

"He told you?"

"I have other ways of discovering truth."

Kunzite's gaze was even, and he shook his head. "How? No, never mind. That maid of yours, I assume?"

Think what you want, Kunzite, I don't need to tell you anymore than you need to know. "Swallow gives me the information I wish. You'd do well to listen to those that work for you."

"Don't get upset, my lady," Kunzite tried to soothe, since I was obviously annoyed. "A passing interest-"

"Ha. Do you seriously believe that?"

He thought for a moment. "No."

"You suspected it earlier?"

He nodded. "The ball."

Of course! Damn balls! First order of business when I was Queen would be to

outlaw stupid, ridiculous, romantic balls! Anyone in an assembly of over twenty with music would be tried, found guilty and their head on a spike! Damn stupid galas! I wanted to tear something apart. "I figured as much."

"It's forbidden. He wouldn't dare disobey Gaia's edict...."

"Really? Gaia named me heiress, but what about the peace deals that have been established? He's threatening to break apart the Earth, Kunzite. Without him, I have no claim to the throne. Without me, he cannot rule. Would you see the Earth governed by the Moon?"

The look of distaste was exactly what I had hoped for. Mistrust of the intruders was ingrained in the minds of the people. I would use that to my advantage. "What are you suggesting?"

"Take the Moon Kingdom."

He stared openly at me. "Are you mad? The Moon Kingdom? Impossible!"

"Not at all. Overthrow their Queen, take the Moon back into our territory."

"It was never claimed."

"It is the satellite of the Earth, and belongs to the Earth as much as Phobos or Deimos to Mars! Or Io to Jupiter! Charon to Pluto! They stole it from us, and you know that."

"That would break the treaty with Gaia. That's treason."

I hesitated. This was the thin ice, and I must tread cautiously. I wanted to keep Metallia and her threat out of the way of things, for now. This must be my doing, not hers. "Kunzite, your loyalty. Is it to a person, or is it to this planet we call our home?"

He looked as though he had been slapped. Slightly dazed, very astonished.

"You're going to overthrow Gaia."

I couldn't look at him directly anymore. I clenched my fists and enjoyed the

view of the formal royal gardens not far below us. "Where does your loyalty lay, Kunzite? To the Earth or to the person with the crown? Do not think this is an easy choice for me. I no more want to harm Gaia than you. But if I do not take the throne, Endymion will find some way to wed Princess Serenity. And then there will be a civil war. You know that. The people do not support Gaia in this...."

"When the wealth begins to flow in...." He tried to protest weakly.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Swallow, my maid, has already brought me information of a boycott of the silks. If Endymion marries Serenity, the Earth will be shattered. Gaia will support her son."

"And the Moon Queen? Will you assassinate her?"

I bit my lip. "No. I will exile her. Send her back to where she came from. Kunzite, do not think I do this for greed. I'm not a murderer."

"The Princess?"

I whirled on him. "I just said I am not a murderer! How dare you suggest such a thing!" I would not leave her to be a martyr, a ghost to come to haunt him in the night!

Silently, he watched me. He knew, by my actions. I was being driven by emotion, some love for my world, but most not. There was logic in my reasoning, but more behind it. There were reasons Kunzite was leader. I wondered if the other three

generals would have understood. "And the princesses of the planets?"

Ah. The giggle squad. He wondered about Venus, I assumed. I didn't want to give way, but I needed the support of the generals. I was willing to make concessions. "I will let them remain, if they so choose. Or they may go with heir Queen and Princess, but I will need their pledge of loyalty."

He nodded, appeased. What better way to ensure loyalty than to marry them? It would work well, for him, and he must be confident that she would remain. "Then you will join me, lord Kunzite?"

He hesitated a moment, and I waited. At last, he turned from the plants that grew so lushly below us, in their geometric, organized patterns. "Yes."

The rest would fall in line, one after another. If Kunzite, then Jadeite. If Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephlite. Kitsune began to speak to the lieutenants and commanders of the military and the space fleet. Swallow spread her network of spies, (for I finally accepted that was what they truly were) across the continent. It was not difficult to learn who would side with us, and who would remain loyal to Gaia. The coup de etat would not be difficult to arrange, not with the major houses the generals belonged to backing me.

Metallia was pleased, and in order to keep her oblivious to my own plans, I gathered the energy she wished, taking plants to her. As a demoness, she swallowed the energy their life gave off, corrupting it and making it her own. Any energy, any magic or power, could be turned against her opponent. I feared that Metallia would ask for the life force of humans. Casualties, they would have to be. For the greater good, and benefit of all. Casualties, in a war. Nothing more. Nothing personal. Just... casualties. That's all.

Metallia seemed stronger each time I saw her, and I wondered how. Human energy would be stronger than that of the unsentient plants. The mind creates thought, and is that not what creates the soul? It is said that the heart houses such things, but it is simply an organ. The mind is where a person truly thinks.

It was herstrength that bothered me. It wasn't until I noticed the weather that I began to understand. Ever since the day of the ruined picnic between Endymion and myself, the clouds had remained grey, dingy and dark. Especially near to where we had eaten lunch. I took a horse, and rode out, suspicious. As I had feared, the jutting black rock Endymion and I had seen had grown tremendously. Multiple pillars of ebony stone were sticking out of the ground. Some sick perversion of the monoliths near Caer Sidi. I rode away, not wanting to see what was being done to my world, polluting it.

The papers were staggering. I sat at my mahogany desk, the quill in my hand darting rapidly over the electronic parchment. Orders, to the south, in preparation. My plan was nearing completion, the lords in order. I pressed the send button, and the screen scrolled away, off to Zoicite to arrange the starfleet required to transport soldiers and artillery to the Moon. Spacebarges would not accomadate people easily, but all was nearly done. Gaia had said nothing, and in fact was withdrawn. Word was brought to me that she had taken ill, but that was possibly a cover. The Queen was having nightmares. Well, so was I.

There was a knock at the door, which was open, so I looked up slightly to see Endymion standing there, his face unreadable. "We need to talk," he said.

Those fateful words always seem to herald the end. "Sit. What is it?"

He did not take a chair. I put my quill down, folding my hands. I did not know how he would go about this. Endymion was not the type to ignore me, whether he wanted to or not. Would he simply announce his plans, to wed Serenity? Or would he talk privately with me, or with Gaia first? I began to feel little stirrings of doubt on my part. If he had talked to Gaia, then perhaps she reacted differently than I had thought. Maybe she said no. Maybe I was preparing a coup for no reason.

"Long ago, you told me that you did not wish to be Queen."

"That's true," I agreed, the feelings of doubt and hope dying at his words. Why would he ask such a question if he did not plan to carry though? "Did you come to discuss the wedding?" Fine, I was being bitchy. But it would be on his head as much as mine, for betraying the Earth. And me. He deserved it.

"No, I didn't. Will you walk with me?"

"No, Endymion, I don't think so. I have work, and I'd like to stay here." I made a broad gesture at the desk and the items that decorated it. He grimaced, but did not insist.

"I...we...." Frustrated, he shook his head. "I don't want to marry you."

Big shock. "I know."

"You don't want to marry me. It's ridiculous for us to...." His voice died as I smiled faintly at him. He looked at me, confused. "What?"

"Nothing. Please, continue."

He was suspicious now, that I was being so calm. Nice, even. Good.

"I have decided to marry the princess of the Moon, Serenity."

My smile was plastered now, faint, but there. So it was certain.

"Have you told your Mother?"

"I wanted to speak to you, first."

Ah. I see. How polite of you, to dump me before you tell your Mother. "She has accepted your proposal? Serenity?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose everything is perfect. I won't have to be Queen, you will still

be King, and Gaia's wish that our worlds will be allied will come to pass."

"Yes," he agreed slowly. I could tell he was still suspicious of me, eying me warily. He expected a storm, but he would get nothing. I don't throw tantrums anymore. Rage is best when hidden. "You're not upset, since this changes things?"

"Why should I be upset? You solved our problem, didn't you? You assumed that I would support you, so you asked, and she accepted. Gaia will be happy. Why don't you go tell her?"

Endymion wanted to ask me what I was up to, I could tell. But he didn't dare. Not when the stakes were this high right now. Not when he was blinded by love, as emotionless as he always seemed to be. The man had the personality of a stick

sometimes. And all this over him. He would be mine in the end, not the Moon Princess'.

Endymion was standing, and I stood politely to say good-bye, bowing slightly and smiling. "I'll speak to you later," he said, "with Gaia. I'm going to the Moon tonight, to announce it with Serenity to the Moon Court at once. It's her birthday."

"Tell her happy birthday," I told him, trying not to let my strength leave. I put my hands on my desk for support. "And that she's lucky to be alive."

Endymion's eyes narrowed at my wording. I met his gaze, staring back with equal force. Legs, don't fail me for another minute or so.... At last, he left, black cloak whisking through the door at his departure. I sank gratefully into the chair, plush with pillows. I closed my eyes and breathed for a moment, gathering myself. He was going to announce it publicly tonight, on the Moon, at the Princess' birthday party. Why hadn't I considered it? Swallow had mentioned it several days ago...I should have thought of that. My fault. But I was ready. I turned the chair to the vidscreen, and waved my hand over the control pad, summoning the image of Kitsune.

"My lady?"

"_Kamikaze_."

She stared for a moment, pale, her lips drawn. "_Hai. Tai-fun. Wakarimasu._"

The screen went black. 'Divine wind', in Kitsune's tongue. Like a divine wind, we would sweep away the intruders. The order was given. I stood, and shut off my end of the channel.

It was time.

Into the sheath I placed my sword, letting it slide in gracefully with it's deadly killing edge. Swallow was holding my shield in her hands, a rounded one, painted a blackish green pattern of ivy around the edge, wooden, so that any opponent's sword would stick a moment. A moment to my advantage. It was settling into evening now, the crimson sky bleeding into the water, staining it with ribbons of scarlet.

"You will remain here, Swallow, that's an order."

She didn't want to stay, and was being particularly pointed in her argument.

"You'll need me!"

"For what, Swallow? You can't fight-"

"You know damn well I can!"

"Not in a battle like this!" I hissed back, frowning and taking the shield. "You conduct my information beautifully, and I need you here, to hold down communications. There's no reason for you to be risking your life on the Moon. It's too dangerous."

"I've been to your battles before, and you never stopped me then."

I was getting tired of this, as I strapped the shield to my forearm. "That's an

order, Swallow. You remain here!"

She glared at me, folding her arms, and finally let me win. When this was over,

I'd never hear the end of it. But I would have Kitsune at the front line with me, and it was bad enough I needed her along to fight. Swallow would be safe, at least. More or less, anyway.

After a moment, she sighed and said, "The transports should be almost ready.

You need to get to the docking bays."

"Mn," I nodded, glancing in the full length mirror. "This is going to be nasty."

"Be careful."

"Oh, yeah, I'm so reckless."

"You are."

"Am not. I plan everything. Isn't this all coordinated?"

Swallow rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point. The Crystal Palace on the Moon will be heavily guarded."

"That's why we're taking the reinforcements we are."

"Be careful."

I looked at Swallow, and she seemed to really mean it, not just in the casual way. Her face was drawn, nervous and anxious. Poor Swallow. I gave her a quick hug. "We'll be victorious. Don't worry so much," I gave her a bright smile, trying to look encouraging. "We'll win. Everything will be better. No Moon Kingdom, just the Earth. United as one. Imagine every planet in the system under a single rule. One leader, one goal, one dream. Nothing will be able to stop us then. Nothing!"

"Don't be so proud. The gods don't like mortals who think they are as powerful

as the Shining Ones. The Wheel that Fate turns brings people high, only to let them drop low again. One swift hour may change the course of destiny forever, and possibly destroy a man."

I didn't take Swallow's words lightly, but I wanted to see her at least supportive when I left. "Well, I'm no man, Swallow. I make my own destiny. Don't worry. All right?" Weakly, she smiled, nodded once. "Good. I'm going to get going. I want to catch the first transport off the Earth."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Swallow."

She nodded, smiling faintly, and waved as I headed out the door.

The hallways were bustling, and people skittered away from me as they saw who I was. My feet clicking sharply against the marble, soldiers from across the continent had flocked at my call, coming together and amassing at the gates of Thymos, their skyships dotting the hillsides around the land. Nobility were scurrying to stay out of their way, unsure as to what was going on, and why. Rumors were flying, I was sure. The Earth has declared war! They would say this, whispering behind their hands and closed doors. To the Moon Kingdom! The Silver Millennium will fall tonight, and we will be rid of these people at last! But to declare war? Did Gaia sanction this? A coup? No, impossible. Wasn't it?

I slammed into a young man in the rush, who was running full tilt down the hallway. Dart staggered back, regaining his balance, and for once did not look like a mischievous young boy. He was scared, and I could see it in his face.

"Princess," he gasped, seeing me. "The Queen. She sent me to get you. She's not well. Gods, there's something wrong with her!"

The Queen was sick? Or was she just commanding me before her, to answer for what I was causing now? "What's wrong? Is she ill?" I grabbed his arm, steadying him as people eddied around us, soldiers parting like the sea in wake of a ship. The storm was brewing. Dart licked his lips, and I pushed him out of the way of the people, closer to the wall. "What! Tell me now or I leave with them!"

"Gaia summons you, in the royal name. She's not well!"

"How is she not well?" I demanded, exasperated. Dart, you imbecile. Usually you were so quick with this sort of thing, since you were royal messenger. "Is she sick?"

"No, but she's holed up in the throne room, and won't come out. She just sits and stares, and won't answer. She's gone mad!"

A man shoved against me in the crowded hall, and I cast a sharp glance to see who. The person was lost in the crowd, faceless and nameless. I tucked us closer to the wall. Gaia was acting insane? No, this couldn't be good. Gaia was too strong to let this chaos around us get to her. A trick? No, she wouldn't kill me, not even if she wanted to. Then what? A last attempt to stop me? Unlikely. I hoped she was all right. I had to be sure. "Are there any halls that are clear nearby?"

He nodded, licking his lips. "The back hall, that leads to the side entrance of the throne room. I took that way. Everyone's heading out to the launch pads."

Even as I heard him speak, the sound of a starship powering up reached my ears. It would launch soon, the flagship of my small fleet. I wanted to be on it, on the bridge with Kitsune. She knew to take off without me if I was detained, but still. I didn't want to hide away anymore. Now was the time to let these things surface. I had to talk to Gaia.

"Get out of here, Dart. Get to the countryside, if you can. I don't know how the battle will go. May the Goddess protect you." I gave him a small push into the flow of people, and ducked down the hallway, weaving my way along until I reached an empty hall, running swiftly to the throne room along the pathway that Dart had told me of.

The door was locked. I tugged at it, but the mahogany timbers were sealed shut. No one was around, having other things to do in the mess I had created. My illusions were worthless now, and I had no magic to blast through the doors. No wall of water or stream of fire or even a lazer. Such magic would have been useful now. Well, nothing like the old fashioned way. I slid my sword out, adjusting my grip, then swung it in a neat arc, severing the knob from the door, the brass falling to the ground with a ringing clatter as it shuddered open a crack.

"Gaia?" I didn't need to shout to call, and whispered it instead, seeing her sitting on her throne, hands in her lap, resting there, cradling some faintly glowing object. She wore her nightdress, white and pale, emerald hair waving long down her face, obscuring it from my vision. As I stepped within the room,she did not stir until I was near to the dias, where she slowly looked up, and I could see faint, unspilled tears in her eyes. Water covered them, making the violet transparent and gleaming, thecolor of the sunset clouds. One tear fell, splashing down onto her cheek, hanging there.

She finally saw me, and smiled a small smile, like a sickly child. Then she spoke, soft and delicate. "I can't read you anymore, alanna."

She ran a finger over the Golden Crystal, which she held in her lap. It was what was glowing, yet I had never seen it do such a thing before in my life. The pendant was gone, and it was the bare Crystal, cupped in her long hands. "I always could. But not anymore. You were always so open, even when you were angry. I see why you do what you do now. But still, your mind and heart are closed. That demoness has led you down this path, hasn't she?"

Metallia? How did she know...no, this was Gaia. Of course she knew. I felt very cold suddenly. No, she knew. Of course she knew. But my question should be, why did she not do anything? Then if she wouldn't, I would. I'd have to.

She lifted her face to the high arches of the ceiling, and did not look at me. "You wish to own the Crystal of my world. Once, I wished to give it to you, and gladly. You were strong enough to wear it. I would have seen you wed to my son, who I am so proud of. I would call you daughter. I still would, if you would stop this. So many chances I watched you pass by. You did not speak to me of the demon in the garden. I would have taken a stand against it, with you at my side, my heiress, my Earth Princess. Our Crystal is so strong. United with its Queen, it is invincible."

At last, she looked at me, violet eyes shimmering. "You will never wear it," she said to me, words soft, but sharp. "I'll seal it away, where you will never think to look. It's power will remain hidden from you, no matter how hard you search for it, eluding you in the future that will come, even as you seek out other power not of this Earth. There is evil in the universe, alanna. And our world has no defense. No way to protect itself. Only this tear."

She held the Golden Crystal against her cheek, touching the place the droplet of water still stained. The brightness increased to blinding, and I stepped back, shielding my eyes. "Run away, alanna, and fullfill the place you have chosen for yourself in destiny. Do not blame Fate, for you have chosen your role with your own hands. Run away, alanna. Run away."

Light poured from the Crystal, in a way I had never seen before. Legends whispered that its power was the magic of the Earth, power that slumbered until it was needed. So bright the light was, piercing the darkness.

"_Run away_," she says, and the words echo in my thoughts, as I hear her through her magic of the mind.

"_I'll seal it away. And keep it safe forever._"

I ran, my footsteps carrying me from her, and through the silent weeping, I heard the sound of the starships blasting into the new night sky.

"_I'll create a safe place, for our world._"

Though the panes of clear glass, I saw my flagship spread its wings as I ran, taking off into the sky, into space, where the sails would extend, catching solar winds, sending it swiftly on its way to the battlefield of the Moon.

"_Sacred, holy, a place of beauty and peace. None will harm this place, and it will keep our world safe."_

Gaia, why do you still let me hear your words in my mind? Go away! I am not evil! I will seal away Metallia, defeat the Moon, unite the power of the two Crystals on my own! I will banish Serenity, both Princess and Queen. They will be gone, I will be happy! I will be Queen!

_"I'll cry a river of tears, and let each seal away the temple, a barrier between our power and the darkness it attracts. That demon is our dark counterpart, alanna. The Moon has its own, locked away in a mirror...."_

I clutched my head with my hands, trying to force Gaia's echoes out of my mind. Now was no time to hesitate! I did not work for Metallia! I hated her! I hated all of them! Get away from me! Leave me alone! I am only doing what I think is right! Gaia, can't you understand that? The Moon is a place of sacrilege, with blasphemous people who claim to be gods, lording and spying on our movements!

A thought came to me, and I understood it. "You can't read me anymore."

The sounds Gaia sent to my mind drained away.

I respected you, Gaia. All this time...you were not only watching me. You were listening to my mind. My thoughts. Your power is that of the mind, and you snuck inside my thoughts, spying on me in a way that makes the Moon Kingdom's observation seem insignificant. What way more exposes a person than to touch their very thoughts? You betrayed me. You betrayed me the day we met, peering into my mind to see if I was right for the duty of Queen. I'll remove you from the throne, Gaia. I'll smash that dark crystal Metallia gave me, after I've destroyed her. There will be no reign of mental terror on my world. I swear it.

"Are you all right?" A soldier was tapping me on the shoulder. He was dressed in the gleaming gear of a captain, first rank. "Lady Princess? Is everything well?"

"Yes," I told him, and looked around. The bridge of a ship, the engines humming underfoot. She was ready to launch. "Engage the engines."

He snapped to attention, saluting, then turned and barked orders at his crew. They flew into action, fingers flying over control panels, and the main screen showed us lifting up into the air, turn about, and then begin forward as the sails extended along the sidesof the ship.

As we gained altitude, a shockwave hit the ship, and everyone staggered to the side. "On the main screen! Now!"

"You heard her! The palace! Now! Get it online!"

Warning lights glowed redly as the static cleared. Thymos was engulfed in a torrent of golden light, flowing up into the darkness. The land was shifting, roiling like the sea. There were no earthquakes here, yet the fabric of the land was tearing, the palace itself a tiny island of tranquility in the terror.

"Remove it from my sight. I don't want to see it anymore."

"But, Lady Princess," the captain started to protest.

"She's doing this to spite me. Do you follow my orders, or not?"

Stuttering, looking ashen, he managed, "Take it offline."

The screen went black.

Seal it away, Gaia, if you can. I will have the Silver Crystal. I will have the people of Earth behind me. You will not be able to hide forever. I'll come and dig you up, unbury the past, break whatever seal you place on the palace. I will never give up, not until I'm dead. I'll find you, and I'll take that Crystal away from you. I will be Queen. Now, finally, I truly wish to be what I was born for.

I will be Queen.


	9. A Divine Wind 3

The Stone Hearted Princess-

* * *

The Moon is a land of death, regardless of the amount of life the people who live there brought to it. It is barren, cold and lifeless, a desert of silver wasteland, beautiful but useless. My starship landed, sails being brought close to its sides, landing in line with the others that had settled into mare serenatis. The Crystal Palace gleaming red in the light of a fire, smoke coiling up from one of it's distant towers.

"Assemble the men," I ordered the captain, and he leapt to obey. Within a few moments, the regiment was behind me, backing me. I turned to them, looking at their faces. Men of Earth, come to fight for their future Queen. "You fight for Earth! Remember that!" I called, and turned away, beginning my march to the palace of the Moon Kingdom. Behind me, I heard them shift and then the steady tread of an army, moving forward with trained precision.

There were pockets of men that fought as we came closer. Tiny mills of murder that eddied and swirled in violent acts of homicide, blood pouring into the ground of the Moon, a sick watering.

A scream of intense violence carried to my ears, and I saw a shining blue light pierce through the wall that surrounded the palace. I broke away from my men, waving the captain forward. Rubble was strewn through the hole, and as I approached, the dust and smoke cleared.

Draped brokenly over the shattered stones of the wall, lay Zoicite. Splinters of ice had torn into his body, and he bled from the shards, eyes glazed and staring up into the sky, where the Earth hung heavily. He was dead, and I did not need to check his pulse to be sure. I looked farther inside, and saw another crumpled figure, feminine. I stepped closer, and saw the princess of Mercury, face down in the moondust, a puddle of blood around her chest. She was wearing the most peculiar clothing, a short skirt and high blue boots and a bow and tiara. Had the ball been a costume party? How ridiculous. Her eyes were closed, and a trickle of blood fell from her mouth. They killed each other. Apt, somehow. At least I knew Zoicite had stayed true to his world, if he was able to kill his princess. I wondered if the other generals had been able to do the same.

Glancing up at the fire that was raging in the east, I assumed they had. How could Mercury have done this to Zoicite? An affinity to ice, yes, but to tap into one's element like this was unbelievable. Could they all do such things?

I left the broken bodies, catching up with the backlog of men inside the palace's inner wall. Holes had been torn though it, but the palace guards were holding.

"Flank the right!" I screamed at a lieutenant, "And where is General Kitsune?"

"Inside!" He shouted back, then hacked away at a man presenting himself for battle. "With the first to get through!"

Damn Kitsune, she would go through first. I hacked my way deeper into the melee, carving a path. "To me!" I rallied them, screaming over the echoes of battle. "To me!" Behind me, I felt the current of battle flowing, swelling up as men backed my charge, slicing though the line of the defenders.

A throat was slit, gaping, as I broke through the last man in my path, shoving though with my shield. I wasn't going to leave my men behind. I needed them. We needed to overwhelm the Moon.

Illusions were my specialty, and what worked once will work again. I closed my eyes, and saw the beasts of my nightmares, wolves of giant size, dragons with fiery eyes and demons that stalked the night in the terrors of children. I would not let my men fall to the defenders, and the illusions tore into the line. Shadows they may be, but all men fear what is hidden in the dark.

The line faltered, screaming as they saw these nightmares, and we pushed though the breach, annihilating the line. A roar went up from the Earth soldiers, seeing the flight of the palace guard. "We will conquer the Moon Kingdom! Takethe Silver Imperium Crystal!" I ran forward, the pursuit alongside me. I heard words being called among the men, and it gave me hope.

See? Our new Queen fights with us! She will not betray us to invaders. See how she uses her magic to fight! See the cowards run before us like frightened little rabbits!

I tightened my grip on my sword. We would take the Moon and its glory. Victory was within my grasp, so close I could touch it with the point of my sword. I sliced through another defender, and looked up to see a knot of men, on the steps not so far away, fighting violently with a single man, who was protecting a woman.

Endymion. And Serenity.

All this, and he was still protecting her? He would kill his own people? To protect her? Didn't he understand? "Prince! Do you betray us? We fight for Earth!" I screamed at him over the clanging of the weaponry. He heard me, and I saw his eyes move to the killing blow of a soldier. A soldier with black hair, and was a woman. "Kitsune!" I screamed as the sword fell. She was struggling on the steps, her leg, with its injury, not strong enough to support her for so long.

No, Endymion! How can you do this? To your own people? To one who served you for so long? You would kill those you should protect? For her? For some foreign invader, that you believe you love? Why? Don't you understand that we are insignificant in comparison? I wanted you. I still want you, gods know why. I understand why she wants you. But I will not allow you to betray your own people for her. No. I will not allow that. I'm sorry, my dear Endymion. If I am to be remembered as the Princess with the heart of stone, then so be it. Love is not my life.

I broke away, leaping over a man who fell before me in death, a white fletched arrow in his neck. Endymion saw my charge, and broke away, shoving Serenity back with him. They vanished down a silent, empty corridor, and I followed. Endymion, I am so sorry. I understand, now, that you will never agree to be my husband. Never will you sit by my side, ruling with me, aiding me as I decide the fate of our world. No...not your world. My world. You have forsaken the Earth, in exchange for the Moon. So be it. If you are not my ally, then you will be my enemy.

I stopped running as we reached a court. Square stones paved the place, and doors lined it. Serenity and Endymion were frantically trying to unlock a door, and I could hear Serenity choking back tears as they attempted to escape.

"Endymion."

It was quiet in the courtyard, and he heard me clearly. They both stopped, and he turned, wrapping an arm around Serenity. The fool probably thought I was here to kill her. Why would I want to kill such a pathetic weakling of a princess? She had no power of her own. I'd let her live, if only in exile.

"Murderer," I told him.

His eyes widened. "You can call me that, after what you've done?"

What I've done? Bastard! What I've done! What have I done that is not eclipsed by the wrongs he has committed? Bastard! I lifted my sword.

"Endymion. Die."

Serenity gasped, grabbing at him. Little girl, clinging to her love. He understood, though, and came, sword ready.

We bowed politely to each other. It seemed silly, but it would have been wrong if we had not. I respected him. Loved him, even. But if he were to live, and live as my enemy, then my rule would always be in dispute. It was either him as my husband, or dead as a casualty of war. And I knew he would never agree to be my husband.

He opened as he always did, a slash to the right, which I parried easily, dancing out of his reach. As tall as he was, he had reach on me, but I was faster. That day fighting in the courtyard. Goddess, had that only been a few months ago? I had beaten him. No, it did not seem that way to any but me, but I had. I could fight through it now.

I stabbed, a strike that tore the cloak he wore, slashing it down the center. I heard a muffled scream. Serenity, shut up. Do something useful for once. "Why her, Endymion?"

He leapt back as I slashed forward. "I love her."

"Why?"

"How can one explain why?"

"Is it because she's beautiful?" He grit his teeth and kept fighting. "I may not be beautiful, but I'm strong! I would have done everything she would have for you! I would have been just as good a wife!"

I saw him hesitate, as he began to understand the implications of my words. This wasn't supposed to be how it happened. I suppose he should have known before he died. I didn't mean for him to hesitate in shock, though an observer might have believed that. Those who hesitate in the field of battle do not survive. And my body was fully in the dance of death. Metallia, you showed me what was happening, showed me his betrayal of Earth. I have seen it again, here on the Moon. With your power, I saw it.

I struck, and he fell under my blade, and I heard a scream from the Princess he loved, and a scream from the Princess he did not love, and a gasp from the Prince of Earth.

"Endymion!" The little girl broke out of her terror-induced shock, and she fell down next to him, as he slid back from my sword. I saw her grab at him, trying to gather him up onto her lap. She held him, cradling him as the blood trailed out over his clothing, staining her dress, staining the stone. After a moment, she turned her eyes up to me, big, luminous eyes, filled with tears. She didn't speak, but simply looked at me, without pity or hatred. I looked back, empty. There was nothing to feel, save the emptiness.

She held him so carefully, then lay him back as the last breath of air slid from his lips, his body going limp in her arms. "Endymion, my love," she whispered as she touched his face gently. She looked around them, and her eyes settled on his sword. Her head tilted, birdlike, and she picked it up.

"I loved him, too," I told her.

She smiled. "I know." Then she took the sword, pointed it at her belly, and thrust it in, hilt deep. Blood of unbearable brightness flowed out over her, as she collapsed beside him. I saw her eyes widen as she died, a look of surprise written across her features.

Standing there, in the dim light of the courtyard, I saw something under Endymion's hand, under the folds of fabric in his cloak. A rose, but a rose like no other I had ever seen. Silver the color was, gleaming softly in the starlight, but stained red with blood, which was covering the petals, one by one. A red rose. How beautiful, and how deadly.

I felt like I should do something, maybe cry or scream. But there was so much emptiness. That was all. Emptiness. I couldn't. From my numb fingers, the hilt of my sword slipped, shattering to the ground, ringing hollowly as I turned away. I had no right to be here, now that it was done.

I moved away from the carnage and chaos of the battle that was raging outside, further into the silence within. The more I thought of it, the more quiet it seemed. Silence is such an odd thing, quiet and distant, sweeping in with its death.

There were rooms where I stood, and I wandered past them, not caring that this place was a battlefield, that I was unarmed, that I could be killed. Somehow, it didn't matter. The Earth mattered, and I had killed Endymion. I had to find the Silver Crystal, use its power to rule, to seal away Metallia, to be Queen. To exile the Moon Kingdom. Everything would happen, just as I'd planned before. I would be Queen, and everything would be all right. It would have to be.

One of the doors to a room was open, a large, spacious set of rooms, belonging to a royal, by the wealth. Princess Serenity's? No, they were too formal. The Queen's then, her mother's. White draperies hung from the walls, elegant and rich. My feet slid silently along the tiles, moving though the room. From the corner of my eye, I saw a motion.

In a mirror of intricate golden carving, a woman stood smiling. Catslit eyes gleamed darkly at me as she grinned, wavy long black hair trailing to the floor within the mirror. Then I began to understand. Somehow, though this, I had been used. I did not know this woman, her power, her place. The forces behind me were of doing beyond my own. I had believed in a lie, that it was my destiny to be Queen, and created my own destruction.

I had filled some place in destiny, but it was not my story that would be written or sung or whispered. I was to be cursed and reviled by those who spoke my name.

I had willingly embraced the evil that had come to me, thinking myself able to outwit it, overcome it, and allowed myself to be fooled though my own vanity and arrogance. I drew others into my delusion. Forgive me for that, at least. One's sins should be one's own, and nightmares should not be shared.

In the mirror, the woman smiles and stands aside a step, showing me my future self, the distorted face and body and hands that I would wear one day. How conceited I was, to think I fought for my world. That was selfishness. The death of the Princess of the Moon was courage. To join with her love. I cannot blame this on my love for him. Perhaps that was some part, but not all.

The face is still smiling at me, a cheshire grin. I wonder what her name is, and how she came to be here. A dark counterpart to the Moon, locked away in a mirror....

I turned away, no longer able to see what I would become, and the laughter of the woman in the mirror. Would there be another chance for me? Another chance for me to correct this? No. No, there would not. I left the chambers of the Queen, walking down the hallway. I was the one who had caused the fall of the Earth. Gaia was gone, Endymion was gone. I would soon be gone, in one way or another. It was my place to be the one who killed him. It was destiny that brought this upon me, and who can fight the Wheel of Fate? Destiny is a cruel goddess, and she does not care for those she plays with. If these things came again, in another life, I only hope that I do not remember my actions here. Perhaps I would take another path. Make better choices. Or maybe I would make worse ones. Just please, don't let me remember this life. I have caused too much pain in it, for myself and for others. Let me be on one side or the other, completely. I don't want to walk the line of selfishness again. Better fully evil than that. At least then I will only be a pawn, and my decisions will not be my own. Let me not remember. Let this life not impact my next. Let me forget. Oh, Goddess, please, let me forget.

"Stop...right there." I heard, and I looked up from the ground to see the princess of Venus. She was ragged, in the same, strange clothing Mercury wore so much earlier, but colored differently. It was torn and shredded, bloody. One eye was closed, blood crisping over it, bruised. Her long, blonde hair was free, the red ribbon gone. She was carrying a sword, exhaustedly. "In the name of Venus, I command you to stop."

I looked at her. Sleepy words of a little girl from long ago came to mind. "_The lady...with the blonde hair...she...._" "You killed Kunzite."

She was too tired to argue, or to come back with some kind of remark. "Yes," she agreed.

I nodded. "He loved you."

"I know."

They all knew. Only me. I was the only one blind and stupid enough not to see these things.

"Get a sword."

I looked at her. Honorable of her, to suggest a fight, in her condition. "I don't need one."

"I'll kill you."

"Yes."

"Then in the name of the planet Venus, I will-"

Her words didn't even matter, anymore. I felt the sword she held sink into my flesh, cutting deep. A death blow. I didn't think one of the giggle squad would have been able to fight at all. I had been so wrong about so many things. So much pain, caused by me. I wondered, if I had set the crystal ball aside that night I saw Endymion with Serenity, and had learned to use the brooch instead, what would be different now?

My body fell to the floor, and it was wet where the blood touched my skin. Through my eyes, which were still open, I saw Venus fall to her knees, and begin to drag herself away from me. I tried to see where she was going. Near to the corner of the hall, there was a spill of white hair. Ah, so that was her intention.

I could have been one of them. That's what that brooch was for. Those odd outfits...silly things. I would have worn one. It would have had...a green skirt, I think, like the hills around Caer Sidi in the fall, dark green like emeralds. And that bow on the front and back...I heard myself giggle. What silly things to think of when you're dying. But blue. Like the sea around Thymos, glittering and bright, colors of the earth and sky, sea and wind. How powerful I would have been, with the Earth behind me. But I had given up any chance of this. Why? Oh, I still hated the presence of the Moon Kingdom. If they hadn't come, then none of this would have happened. I would have married Endymion, and would have gotten him to love me in return, in time. I would have united the Earth. Colonized the planets. So many dreams. None to come true.

But I would give that up now, to forget. Even Gaia, who was truly my Mother. My friends, Kitsune and Swallow. It would be best if they were never remembered, as well. To save them from the shame. But this was my doing. All my doing. Jealousy and hate and rage. Or was it? Metallia, you would be lurking still. Seal her away, Queen Serenity. I can't. Gaia is gone, creating some haven for the Earth. A haven. I wonder what it will be called. Serenity, I hate having to hope for you to do what I should be doing. Seal her away. Get rid of the demons threatening my world. For the sake of the future. And let any who would threaten the Earth meet their death on the end of a sword.

* * *

Okay! sighs Long, I know. Please review! I'd really like to know what you think of all this! If there's still any doubt, yes, that _is_ Beryl. In the manga version, she is not originally evil. You see very little of her looking 'good' but there _are_ pictures. There's even one in one of the artbooks, of her 'good' self next to her 'bad' self. She has wavy black hair, not red. Actually, (at least to me) she looks kinda like Luna in human form. I'm glad I found that picture when I did…I almost had her with red hair in the past! Oh well. It's the black and white manga to blame!

Certain things never made sense to me about why the people of Earth would revolt against the Moon, especially if things were happy. And the 'brainwashed' generals never quite sat right with me either…if they were strong enough to be Endymion's guardians, then shouldn't they have been able to at least _resist_ brainwashing? So, the little author's note at the end complete, _please_ write a review!

Ja ne, minna!

-Queen


End file.
